Maraudeurs, titre original n'est ce pas
by Lilyluciole
Summary: *Fic traduite* les facéties des maraudeurs en 3e année, je suis pas douée pour les résumés mais j'adore cette fic!!! **Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre!**
1. Un copain poilu et un ennemi rose

**Disclaimer**** : Bon puisqu'il faut s'y coller… Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, la plupart sont à JKR, les autres (Adam, Morgan, Renée…) sont à Padfootluva qui a écrit cette histoire, seule la traduction m'appartient. Et il est évident que je ne fais aucun argent dessus donc pour le procès repassez plus tard !**
    
    J'ai décidé de traduire cette fic car c'est celle qui m'a véritablement fait tomber amoureuse des maraudeurs. Sirius est tordant dedans et je trouve que l'auteur a de l'imagination, bonne lecture !
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **Chap1: un copain poilu et un ennemi rose**

"SIRIUS!"

"Oh! James, encore une fois, la dernière, je le jure!" criait Sirius joyeusement avec un air espiègle.

"Sirius! Nous devons trouver pourquoi Remus est si souvent absent de Poudlard, ça m'embête cette histoire!"

"Et alors, il manque deux jours de classe par mois, la belle affaire!" dit Sirius,"Là, voir Rogue s'humilier, c'est ça qui m'intéresse!"

" Il manque toujours! Ca ne t'intéresse pas qu'il soit malade ou quelque chose d'autre?"

"Evidemment que si... Remus est aussi mon meilleur ami, c'est juste que... ne peut-on pas y réfléchir après avoir enduit les toilettes des Serpentards de colle?"

"SIRIUS!"

"James a raison Sirius, nous devons vraiment savoir pourquoi Remus est parti!" dit Peter, en se glissant derrière le canapé, juste au cas où Sirius lui en voudrait

"Tais-toi Peter, à ce qu'on sait, Remus est parti chasser les loups-garous au Pérou..."

"Sirius… c'est ça!"

"Quoi? James, t'es dingue, je plaisantais! Remus n'est pas un chasseur de loups-garous, il ne vit même pas au Pérou, je le vois plutôt sous les tropiques!"

"Pas un chasseur de loups-garous, mais un loup-garou tout court..." dit James, ignorant la petite histoire de Sirius sous les tropiques

"Quoi? James t'es cinglé? Remus? Un loup-garou? Tu plaisantes? Remus est tt sauf un monstre! Si quelqu'un ici doit être un loup-garou, c Peter... ses bras sont vraiment très poilus!"

James roula les yeux "Regarde c'est évident! Tout prend un sens, en plus c'était ton idée" dit joyeusement James "Viens avec moi... je crois que j'ai une preuve!" dit James en courant hors de la salle commune

"Où allons-nous?" cria Sirius à James

"Tu verras bien!" hurla James 

"Viens Peter", Sirius haussa les épaules et ils partirent tous les 2 à la poursuite de James.

James, Sirius et Peter couraient à travers le château, complètement essoufflés, Sirius était sur le point de dire que Peter virait au bleu et qu'ils devraient s'arrêter, lorsqu'ils foncèrent dans le professeur de potions, Pr.Gevine.

"Vous allez quelque part les garçons?" dit le professeur Gevine avec un sourire mauvais. Il était notoire que Gevine était cruel avec ses élèves, mais pour Sirius, James et Peter c'était carrément le diable.

"Et vous?" demanda sirius. James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Nous allons à la bibliothèque professeur..."

"La bibliothèque est dans l'autre partie du château, il est tard, vous devriez être dans votre salle commune. Retenue!" dit Gevine

"Quoi! Mais... on a rien fait de mal... pour l'instant. On n'a même rien fait exploser! » s'écria Sirius.

"Etes vous en train de dire que je devrais attendre demain et vous donnez une double punition?" demanda Gevine

"Oui. Non! Je veux dire, non monsieur!" dit Sirius

"Bien, je dois aller donner des punitions à d'autres rôdeurs. Au revoir les garçons"

"Si Remus avait été là, Gevine n'aurait rien fait. Il nous aurait inventé une excuse pour éviter la punition!" dit Sirius

"Alors Remus te manque à toi aussi!" dit James

" Evidemment qu'il me manque, mais toute cette histoire de loup-garou, tu dois avouer que c'est bizarre."

"Où allons-nous?" demanda Peter

"Dans la tour d'astronomie, ils ont un calendrier de la lune depuis 1732" répondit James

"Tu penses toujours que Remus est un loup-garou? Oublies ça!" grogna Sirius

"C'est étonnant combien tu ressemble à un chien" dit James

"C'est étonnant combien tu ressemble à un idiot"

"Si tu ne me crois pas, laisse moi te montrer..."

"Comment? Allons-nous aller voir Remus et lui demander 'eh Remus, désolé de te déranger, mais es-tu un loup-garou?' désolé James mais c un peu direct"

"Viens dans la tour avec moi..."

"Pourquoi?" chuchota Peter "c'est là qu'est Remus?"James gémit et partit vers la tour d'astronomie.

Quand les 3 eurent atteint la tour, James commença à fouiller dans les parchemins avec des écritures et des dessins étranges de toutes les phases de la lune et d'étranges dates.

"Tu pourrais pas m'aider?" cria James, poussant une carte de lune.

"Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on cherche" gronda Sirius

"La carte de la lune de cette année" dit James, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde

Sirius se baissa et prit un parchemin sur le sol

" C'est ça, non?"

" Merci Sirius, alors...il a d'abord été absent ici, jour de pleine lune"dit James avec un air de triomphe

"Hasard" commenta Sirius

" Et il est revenu quand ce n'était plus la pleine lune, la fois suivante où il est parti c'était encore la pleine lune..."

"Et alors ça ne prouve rien" dit vivement Sirius

Mais il s'avéra que chaque fois que Remus s'était absenté, c'était la pleine lune.

"Je te l'avais dit!" dit joyeusement James

"As-tu déjà remarqué à quel point la lune ressemble à un fromage? Je veux dire, pas à du fromage italien, mais ce bon vieux fromage suisse? » demanda Sirius

"Sirius... notre ami est un loup-garou! Ne peux tu pas penser à autre chose qu'à du fromage?" demanda James furieusement

"J'ai faim..." expliqua Sirius

"S'il te plait Sirius, sois sérieux!"

" Oh... Ok" 

"Concentre toi sur Remus maintenant pas sur le fromage"

"J'ai aussi un peu faim" intervint Peter "et j'aime aussi le fromage"

" S'il vs plait, Remus..." s'exaspéra james. Peter regarda James une larme dans les yeux

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Remus... un loup-garou" dit Peter dégoutté

"C'est pas si mal" dit Sirius "il devient juste un peu poilu et il est normal 28 jours par mois"

"Ca doit déranger sa tête. Imagine, être quelqu'un d'autre, devoir lutter contre soi-même pour se rappeler qui il est vraiment. Je comprends pourquoi il est toujours fatigué!"

"Mais... et si il nous mordait?" demanda Peter "vs savez un jour on sera endormis, il peut juste ramper et... SNAP"

James regarda Peter fâché

"Tu crois vraiment que Remus ns ferait ça?"

"Il n'est même pas aussi sournois avec sa nourriture!" indiqua Sirius

"Mais... mais" commença Peter les yeux agrandis par la peur

"Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en Remus"

" Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent quelques jours par mois, qu'il tuera ses seuls amis. Il est plus loyal que ça"

"Mais c'est un loup-garou! Ils tuent les gens!"

"Peter" hurla James avec un regard féroce "tu ne comprends pas, Remus est toujours Remus! il reste cette personne que nous avons toujours connue... il ne nous mettrait jamais en danger, 

pas plus toi que moi!"

"Moi... par contre... c'est une autre histoire" dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur

"Tu es... sûr?" demanda Peter

"A 100% si ce n'est plus. Nous devons montrer à Remus que nous l'acceptons"

"Bien, il rentrera demain, cette nuit ce n'est pas la pleine lune, ça l'était la nuit dernière" dit Sirius écartant ses cheveux bruns de ses yeux bleus

"Ok.... donc... quand il viendra... nous lui dirons que nous savons qu'il est un loup-garou? C'est ça," demanda Peter impatient de savoir ce qu'allaient faire James et Sirius

"Pas vraiment, ça risque de l'effrayer et de l'embarrasser, je veux dire sinon pourquoi ne nous l'aurait-il pas dit avant? Nous allons lui demander où il était chaque fois qu'il est parti, s'il nous dit qu'il est un loup-garou on lui dira que ça ne nous gêne pas, mais s'il ment on..."

"L'attachera sur une chaise, et lui fera manger des navets jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue" s'écria Sirius

"Non on lui dira qu'on sait ce qu'il est" dit James secouant la tête

"C'est pas aussi rigolo!"

"Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre son retour" dit James

"Et si on se trompait sur toute la ligne?" demanda Sirius

"Eh bien..." commença James "on ne se trompera pas!"

"Oui, on ne se trompe jamais" dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique "vous avez du fromage?"

Le matin suivant, James se réveilla le premier, comme d'habitude. Il ouvrit le rideau qui séparait le lit de Sirius du sien. Sirius dormait encore, ronflait d'ailleurs plus qu'il dormait. Peter parlait en dormant, racontant presque à James le rêve qu'il faisait. James pensa qu'il serait plus facile de réveiller Sirius, mais il aurait dû savoir que non!

"Sirius réveille toi!" murmura James, secouant doucement et prudemment Sirius pour le réveiller. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un ronflement sonore.

"Sirius!" cria James, mais il ne se réveillait pas

"SIRIUS!" hurla James à pleins poumons, mais ça ne n'y fit rien

"Nom d'un chien, Sirius, tu vas te réveiller??" mais Sirius dormait toujours

"Il est incapable de se réveiller" dit Adam, le gars qui partageait leur dortoir.

"Merci j'avais remarqué" répondit James d'un ton sarcastique

"D'ailleurs pourquoi le réveille tu si tôt?" demanda Adam "vous n'allez pas encore faire exploser quelque chose non?" ajouta-t-il suspicieux

"Non pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas pas tout de suite!"

"Bon ben si ça t'embête pas moi je vais me recoucher" dit Adam "la seule chose qui pourrait réveiller Sirius serait des filles dansant la houla au pied de son lit"

"Des filles?" dit James "Sirius, Sirius, y'a pleins de filles sexy dans le dortoir! Elles veulent te voir!"

"Ca y'est je suis réveillé!!" dit Sirius joyeusement, sautant de son lit « Hey, où sont-elles?"

"Elles sont parties" répondit James "je leur ai dit que tu n'aimais pas être réveillé si tôt"

"Oh, James pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

"Laisse tomber, aide moi à réveiller Peter"

" Bien sûr! tout ce qu'on a à faire c de mettre un feu d'artifice dans ses oreilles et..."

"Laisse tomber, je le réveillerai tout seul"

"Ah James, t'es pas marrant!"

"Quand ça sera ton tour Sirius, ça pourra être drôle. Peter... debout" chuchota James aux oreilles de Peter

"Encore 5 min maman!"

" Oh! idiot! lève toi!" aboya Sirius

"C'est bon je suis réveillé! Remus est-il revenu?" demanda Peter se frottant les yeux

"On ne sait pas, où pourrait-il être," demanda James

"Eh bien, si j'étai un homme qui mangeait les bêtes, mais pas les hommes... je serais sûrement dans la grande salle en train de manger" expliqua Sirius "d'ailleurs même si je n'étais capable de manger ni bêtes ni hommes, je serais en train de manger"

"Sirius t'es bizarre! On y va.." dit James, et ils quittèrent le dortoir. 

Sur le chemin vers la salle commune ils se cognèrent dans Lily Evans, vraiment!

"Regarde où tu vas Lil'!" hurla Sirius, gentiment naturellement, l'aidant à ramasser se livres

"Oh excuse moi Sirius, je ne faisais pas attention!"

"Apparemment!" dit James, essuyant l'encre que Lily lui avait renversé dessus.

"Désolée James, je suis un danger public! J'ai tout oublié de ce qu'il y avait à réviser pour le contrôle!"

"Quel contrôle?" demanda Sirius curieux

"Celui de Flitwick aujourd'hui..."

"On est samedi Lily!" répondit James

"Oh, c'est vrai?" demanda Lily en riant "bien dans ce cas si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me recoucher, bonne nuit!"

"Cette fille a des problèmes! Grande salle! James... tu viens?" demanda Sirius, secouant James pour le sortir de sa transe

"Quoi? ah oui, j'arrive." dit James

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et évidemment, Remus était assis au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Il avait l'air misérable. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. Lorsque Remus les vit, il sourit et leur fit un signe. Mais au fond de ses yeux, ils virent la peur, et son regard exprimait clairement : « ne me demandez pas où j'étais »

« Où étais-tu ?» demanda Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

« A un enterrement » dit Remus, la voix tremblante.

« Qui est mort ? » demanda doucement James.

« Ma tante Linda »

« Elle est morte le mois dernier et le mois encore avant, voyons tu pourrais commencer à y réfléchir un mois avant! » lui dit Sirius

« C'est vrai ? Oh, eh bien, Linda est un prénom très utilisé dans la famille »

« De quoi est-elle morte ? » demanda James

« De la malédiction des prénoms à 5 lettres » répondit Remus, tremblant sur sa chaise

« Alors tu vas mourir aussi ? »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » demanda Remus

« Ton prénom a 5 lettres » dit James en riant

« Oh non, Peter aussi ! Je vais mourir ! P-E-T-E-R… oh maman je vais mourir ! » beugla Peter en attirant l'attention sur eux

« Oh, bon sang, Peter, il mentait ! Sirius, dis lui ! » dit James, mais Sirius était trop occupé à compter les lettres des noms des Serpentards.

« R-O-G-U-E, cinq ! Rogue va mourir, Hourra ! ! ! »

« Rogue est un nom de famille, c'est Severus son prénom ! » indiqua James

« ******** ! T'es sûr que C'est pas la malédiction des six lettres ? »

« Severus a 7 lettres ! »

« Oh. »

« Remus, on ne croit pas à ton histoire de tante Linda. Dis nous la vérité, où étais-tu ? » demanda James d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire »

« Aller, mon pote ! » dit Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos

« Eh bien… j'étais…. »

« On le sait Remus » chuchota Peter

« Vous savez quoi ? » demanda vivement Remus

« Où tu étais, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. »

« Ouais, c'est pas si mal, tu peux mordre quelqu'un et dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès, je ne peux plus le faire depuis que j'ai 5ans. » dit Sirius avec un soupir nostalgique

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous savez ce que je suis… et vous n'allez pas vous enfuir et le dire à tout le monde ? »

« Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Tu es notre ami, notre meilleur ami » dit Sirius

« Ca m'embêtait tellement ! »

« Mais tu es notre ami Remus… »

« Vous voulez toujours que je sois votre ami ? Mais je peux être très dangereux ! » dit Remus, inquiet

« Et alors ? Sirius aussi quand on lui donne trop de sucre, mais on est toujours ses amis ! »

Remus rit et ses cernes disparurent, enfin elles diminuèrent du moins. « vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Les 3 autres hochèrent la tête

« Les gars vous êtes de vrais amis, réellement !… » Remus étouffa un soupir, le visage plein de larmes de joie

« Bien sûr qu'on est de vrais amis ! » dit Sirius en serrant très fort les épaules de Remus avec un sourire « et on le sera toujours »

« C'est promis » ajouta James

Remus fit un signe de tête « c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à le croire… »

Il eut un silence un peu maladroit que Sirius s'empressa de rompre

« Allons fêter ça ! »

« Fêter quoi ? » demanda Peter

« D'être toujours les amis de Remus évidemment ! »

« Bien sûr » dit Remus

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » gémit Peter 

« Rien impliquant des explosifs évidemment, car nettoyer le bureau plein d'intestins de rat du professeur Gevine n'était pas très amusant ! » dit Remus à Sirius

« Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais j'ai volé un peu de colorant alimentaire… »

« Qu'allons nous faire de ça ? » demanda James

« Eh bien, Rogue fait la grasse matinée et ses imbéciles d'amis sont déjà en train de manger » dit Sirius, montrant la table des serpentards « on va donc offrir une nouvelle coiffure à Rogue ! »

« Ca m'a l'air risqué » dit Remus, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils « mais ça me plaît ! » cria-t-il.

Et ils partirent faire les préparatifs.

« Tu as ta cape James ? » demanda Remus

« Ouais, Sirius, tu as la teinture ? » demanda James

Une tête sortit de sous un lit

« Ouais c'est là » répondit Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles

« Super, on est prêts… vous vous souvenez du mot de passe ? »

« De celui de l'an dernier… » répondit Remus

« C'est cool… » dit sarcastiquement James

« Il suffit d'attendre qu'un serpentard sorte ou rentre ! »

« Sirius ! T'es un génie ! » s'écria James

« Je sais ! » répondit Sirius

Les 4 galopèrent hors de la tour de Gryffondor et avancèrent à petits pas…. Près de l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards.

« Bon dieu, il gèle ! » dit Sirius claquant des dents

« Tais-toi voilà un serpentard » dit James

« C'est Lucius Malefoy » gémit Peter

« Dépravé » prononça une voix traînante

Il entra, les maraudeurs sur ses talons. Lorsque Lucius Malefoy disparut dans son dortoir, les 4 foncèrent dans celui de Rogue (ils savaient déjà exactement où il était, pour y être déjà venu plusieurs fois lui administrer de la potion d'acné, ou autres). Ils entendirent Rogue, ronflant encore plus fort que Sirius et Peter ensemble !

« Rita, Rita ma douce, revient » grommela Rogue

« Mais Rogue tu es un petit rat gluant ! » dit Sirius d'une voix forte

« Sirius, vas-tu te taire ? » siffla James

« Bien, au boulot, la teinture de cheveux rose »

« Rose ? Sirius tu vas pas faire ça ? » s'exclama James en riant comme un fou

Sirius grimaçait comme un fou en étalant le colorant almentaire rose sur ses cheveux

« Bon dieu, ses cheveux sont gras, on peux faire frire des frites dessus ! dit Sirius en écrasant le dernier morceau de teinture rose sur ses cheveux « j'en ai de la verte aussi, Remus, à toi l'honneur ! »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Remus regardant la teinture dans les mains de Sirius « Hum Sirius, il y a distinctement écrit de ne pas le mettre sur des cheveux »

« Je sais, c'est pas génial ? » répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire

« Dépêche Remus, Rogue va se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre ! » dit James

 « Ca y est c'est fini » dit Remus en s'éloignant pour contempler le spectacle des cheveux de Rogue

« C'est une œuvre d'art ! » s'exclama James

« Venez, on y va » supplia Peter

« D'accord » dit Remus, et les maraudeurs quittèrent la salle commune des serpentards. 

« Qui a fait ça ? » hurla Rogue en se réveillant

« Oh mon dieu, Severus, qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Rita, une deuxième année alors que Rogue entrait dans la salle commune

« Je me suis réveillé et mes cheveux étaient verts et roses ! Je sais que c'est Potter et ses amis qui ont fait le coup ! »

« C'est dégoûtant. Tu peux l'enlever avec un sortilège, non ? »

« J'ai essayé » cria Rogue bougeant les bras dans les airs « Ca n'y a rien fait, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur un sortilège j'ai trop faim ! »

« Tu devras bien sortir un jour où l'autre » dit Rita « je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, tu viens ? »

Rogue hésita, mais quand son estomac commença à gargouiller, il ravala sa fierté et suivit Rita. Lorsque Rita et lui entrèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Rogue, on entendait des ricanements et des rires partout dans la pièce. Même le professeur McGonagall trouva cela assez amusant pour esquisser un vague sourire.

« Jolie coiffure Rogue » cria Sirius « ça cache le gras ! »

« Tu as raison Sirius, ça le cache bien » observa Remus en riant

« C'est… c'est vous ! » hurla Rogue en montrant les 4

« Nous ? Jamais ! » dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique

« Tu nous accuses toujours, ça me blesse beaucoup » dit Sirius essuyant une larme imaginaire sur sa joue

« Oui, choisi quelqu'un d'autre avec ton… » commença Peter

« gluant… » continua James

« Enorme nez » finit Sirius

« à l'odeur fétide » ajouta Remus

« Bouh ! ! ! ! !» crièrent James et Sirius à l'unisson

« Vous ne me faites pas peur » dit Rogue

« Ah oui espèce de *******, tu m'as encore blessé » dit James

« D'accord faisons un duel ! » s'écria Rogue avec un sourire malhonnête

« Un du-duel ? » gémit Peter

« Pas avec toi imbécile » dit Rogue froidement

« Hey Bozo, personne n'a le droit d'appeler Peter imbécile, à part moi ! » hurla Sirius

« Ouais ! ! » cria Peter

« Un duel contre James, qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Rogue, ignorant Sirius

"Ok" susurra James à travers ses dents serrées

"Bien, Lucius est mon second" répondit Rogue

"Malefoy? mais c un sixième année!" cria Peter de + en + nerveux

"Je sais" dit Rogue en souriant "vous n'avez pas peur tout de même?"

"Bien sûr que non! Sirius est mon second, ça ne te dérange pas Remus?" demanda James écartant l'hypothèse de Peter en tant que second

"Non, il se débrouille mieux que moi avec les sortilèges!"

"On est d'accord" dit Sirius

"A quelle heure Rogue?"

"Minuit?"

"Ok ça marche" répondit James

"Tu ne veux pas nous laisser y aller seuls pour nous faire aller en punition? ça ne marcherait pas nous en avons déjà une de prévue!" dit Sirius. Rogue semblait dérouté

"comment saviez-vous que j'all.."

"On est plus malin que ça!" s'écria Remus

"Alors... on va devoir se battre?" demanda Rogue

"Oui et Lucius est ton second"

"Mais je ne connais même pas Lucius" la voix de Rogue devenait de + en + aïgue

"Pas de chance" dit James

« Alors on pourrait peut-être l'annuler » dit Rogue

« Si tu veux » répondit James avec un haussement d'épaules. Rogue repartit vers la table des serpentards

« C'était une brillante idée ! » s'écria Peter

« J'aurais bien aimé le tuer » dit Sirius, avec une étincelle dans les yeux

« Oh non, Sirius a encore ce regard ! » gémit Remus

« Le regard tueur ? Avec cette petite lueur dans son œil gauche, ses lèvres entrouvertes avec ce petit sourire tordu diabolique ? » demanda James 

« Exactement celui-là . »

« Revanche » murmura Sirius

« Oh Sirius c'est lui qui a les cheveux roses, ce n'est pas nous qui avons besoin de nous venger ! » remarqua Remus

« Ca n'est pas suffisant » dit Sirius

« Il n'a encore rien fait ! » s'exclama Peter

« Et la fois où il a frappé Peter et l'a poursuivi ? » cria Sirius

« Sirius, tu t'es déjà occupé de ça, Rogue est resté avec Madame Pomfresh pendant 1 mois… »

« Oui, mais… » commença Sirius

« Sirius, je le déteste autant que toi, si ce n'est plus… mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire bon dieu ? » demanda James on massacrant ses œufs avec sa fourchette.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je peux trouver quelque chose… » dit Sirius

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais Sirius, pense à cette petite voix dans ta tête… ta conscience…. » ajouta Remus

« Oh je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps, en même temps que mon sens commun » dit Sirius

James soupira.

« Sirius, tu as raison ! » dit James

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sirius, surpris

« Oui, Rogue est un horrible tyran, mais… attends au moins qu'il nous ai fait quelque chose » dit James

Sirius y réfléchissait, à la fin il fronça les sourcils, et…« OK ça marche ! » répondit-il espérant que Rogue leur fasse vite un mauvais coup

A ce moment Lily Evans, Morgan Donnelly et Renée Black, malencontreusement la sœur jumelle de Sirius, vinrent s'asseoir à la table.

« Hey » dit Sirius quand Morgan vint s'asseoir à côté de lui

« Salut, je pourrais copier ton devoir sur les potions ? J'ai quidditch toute la journée » demanda Morgan à Sirius. Morgan était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor

« Désolé je l'ai pas encore fait »

« Mais Sirius, toi aussi tu as quidditch toute la journée ! » s'exclama James

« Ouais, je pensais copier sur toi »

« Bon, voilà » dit James, cherchant son devoir dans son sac

« Merci, tu pourras copier le mien après Morgan… t'en as besoin aussi Lil ? » demanda Sirius

« Non, je suis responsable, et je fais mes devoirs ! » répondit Lily d'un ton sarcastique

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas copier ton travail sur les autres » maugréa Renée

« Eh bien ça ne fait pas de mal de copier une ou deux fois. » dit Sirius

« Tu les copies chaque soir ! » cria Renée

« Tais-toi, t'es pas ma mère »

« Je suis ta sœur, non ? »

« malheureusement oui » 

« Je pensais que les jumeaux étaient supposés avoir des relations amicales » gémit Lily à Morgan

« Oui, mais pas Ren et Sirius ça c'est sûr » répondit Morgan

« Ils se disputent toujours à propos de tout » acquiesça Remus

« Ils ne sont jamais d'accord… »

Ils changèrent donc rapidement de sujet, et si avant c'était à propos de copier les devoirs, maintenant Renée disait à Sirius qu'il n'aurait pas dû lancer un cognard dans les gradins, juste pour frapper Rogue

« Il m'a provoqué » se défendit Sirius

« Ah oui et comment ? »

« Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux »

« Quelle menace ! Tu pourrais être viré de l'équipe pour ça » cria Renée

« Je pense en savoir un peu plus que toi en quidditch »

« Regarde voilà Dubois (le père d'Olivier), prie pour qu'il ne vienne pas pour te virer de l'équipe »

« Juste pour ça ? »

« Hey Sirius, je peux vous parler à toi et James ? demanda Dubois

« Ils ont des problèmes ? » demanda Remus

« Les as-tu jamais vu ne pas avoir de problèmes ? »

« En effet » acquiesça Remus

« Que ce passe-t-il Alex ? » demanda James lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés

« Il faut qu'on s'entraîne maintenant ! Tout de suite ! L'attrapeur de serpentard, Malefoy ou quelque chose comme ça, il était dans l'ERA ! » dit Dubois

« Dans quoi ? » demanda Sirius 

« L'équipe de réserve d'Angleterre ! Il doit vraiment être très fort car il n'a que 16ans… James, tu es doué, mais tu n'es qu'en 3e année »

« C'est bon, mais laisse moi finir de déjeuner »

« Pas le temps ! Allez vite vous changer ! Morgan, tu viens aussi… » dis Dubois

« OK » soupira Morgan, et elle suivi les 3 autres dans la tour de Gryffondor

Voilà c fini pour ce chapitre… Reviewez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Coller ou ne pas coller, là est la quest...

**Disclaimer**** : Bon puisqu'il faut s'y coller… Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, la plupart sont à JKR, les autres (Adam, Morgan, Renée…) sont à Padfootluva qui a écrit cette histoire, seule la traduction m'appartient. Et il est évident que je ne fais aucun argent dessus donc pour le procès repassez plus tard !**

J'ai décidé de traduire cette fic car c'est celle qui m'a véritablement fait tomber amoureuse des maraudeurs. Sirius est tordant dedans et je trouve que l'auteur a de l'imagination, bonne lecture !

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : Coller ou ne pas coller, là est la question.**

James et Sirius allèrent sur le terrain de quidditch où ils retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers

« OK, on va devoir s'entraîner toute la journée et toute la nuit, il pleuve ou qu'il vente » annonça Dubois

« En l'occurrence il pleut » grommela Sirius trempé par la pluie

« Tais-toi Sirius » dit Dubois s'appuyant sur son balai. « Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, ce Malefoy est bon, très bon. Nous aurons besoin d'être plus rapide, d'aller plus 

vite… »

« C'est la même chose » lui rappela Sirius

« Un point pour toi. Morgan, Jessica et Lizzie, allez y et passez-vous le souaffle, marquez deux ou trois fois, comme d'habitude. »

Les 3 filles acquiescèrent et allèrent s'entraîner

« Sirius et Justin à votre tour. Je veux Justin vivant, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? » 

« D'accord » soupira Sirius, Justin avait l'air soulagé « mais j'ai besoin de m'entraîner à tuer Malefoy »

« Pas de blagues tous les 2 » dit Dubois aux batteurs, regardant particulièrement Sirius « On ne peut pas se permettre le moindre geste déloyal »

« Même pas une petite poussée ? » supplia Sirius

« Non » dit fermement Dubois

« Sirius dis que tu es d'accord et on pourra s'entraîner » supplia James

« OK Dubois » répondit donc Sirius déçu

Sirius et Justin allèrent s'entraîner

« Esquive ça ! » hurla Sirius, frappant le souaffle en direction de Morgan

« Sirius ! Stop ! Alex ! C'est déloyal ! » cria Morgan lorsque le souaffle l'atteignit

« Désolé, j'ai raté ma cible, j'essayais frapper James »

James qui était loin au-dessous entendit ça

« Hey ! »

« Désolé mais c'est la vérité »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta James

« Sirius, arrête de faire l'imbécile » interrompit Dubois, volant côté de Sirius « il faut vraiment qu'on s'entraîne ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais James était dans l'autre équipe » se défendit Sirius

« Peut-être mais c'est Morgan que tu as frappé, elle est dans ton équipe ! »

« Oh ça explique tout »

Dubois grogna

« Très bien, vous pouvez tous partir sauf Sirius » annonça Dubois et tout le monde partit se changer

« Sirius ? » dit Dubois

« Oui » répondit Sirius avec un peu d'appréhension. Il repensait à ce que disait Renée « Tu sera viré de l 'équipe… » avait-elle raison ? Elle est la meilleure 

partout…

« OK Sirius ? »

« Je peux continuer à être dans l'équipe ? »

« Hey, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire l'idiot, tu es un très bon batteur je ne veux pas te perdre, mais nous avons d'autres bon batteurs plus sérieux, alors essaie d'être sérieux OK ? »

« Je suis toujours Sirius, non ? » (en anglais Sirius et serious se prononcent pareils : impossible de traduire le jeu de mots en français !)

« Toi sérieux ? Jamais »

« Mais je suis toujours Sirius » répéta-t-il doucement

« Sirius, tu n'es jamais sérieux »

« Quand ne suis-je pas Sirius ?

« Toujours »

« Mais je suis toujours Sirius »

« Non tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Alors qui suis-je, si je ne suis pas Sirius ? »

« Ne te conduis pas comme un imbécile »

« Je t'ai eu ! » cria Sirius

Dubois rit

« D'accord, vas rejoindre James » dit Dubois

« OK » répondit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur

« Et il y a un match demain ! Alors lèves-toi tôt ! » cria Dubois à Sirius qui courait déjà

« J'ai pas entendu ce que t'as dit ! » répondit Sirius

Remus retrouva James Peter et Sirius dans la salle commune, ce soir-là. Peter lisait "le chat et la casquette rouge", James finissait sa rédaction de défense contre les forces du mal, et Sirius la commençait.

"Remus" cria Sirius "comment écris-tu catastrophe?"

"Cherches!" répondit promptement remus. Sirius avait l'air scandalisé à l'idée de faire du travail en plus à cause d'un problème d'orthographe.

"James" supplia Sirius "comment écris-tu catastrophe?"

"S-I-R-I-U-S" répondit James exaspéré pendant que Sirius écrivait

"Oh, c'est marrant ça ressemble à mon nom" dit Sirius

"Comme c'est étrange" répliqua James d'un ton sec

"C'EST ton nom imbécile!" expliqua Remus

"Oh."

"Eh bien je vais me coucher" dit Peter remettant le livre dans son sac

"Déjà? Peter, il n'est que 19h" dit James

"Je me suis couché tard la nuit dernière"

"Aller Peter! On a besoin de ton aide pour truquer les balais des serpentards pour le match!" dit Sirius

"Désolé je ne participerai pas à ça, on devra déjà nettoyer toute l'aile de l'infirmerie pendant notre prochaine punition, j'ai entendu Alan Abbot le dire" dit Peter

"Ok" répondit Remus "bonne nuit"

"Ouais bonne nuit Pete!" cria Sirius à James qui gravissait l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir

"Trouvez-moi un synonyme de aide." demanda Sirius cherchant sur sa feuille

"Cherche!" répondirent James et Remus à l'unisson

"Oh les mecs, aidez-moi pour ma rédac'! Il faut que je la finisses vite pour qu'on ai le temps d'aller truquer les balais des serpentards!"

"Je n'aime pas l'idée de tricher" répliqua James

"Jamsey aurait-il un gentil côté?" se moqua Sirius

"As-tu un côté intelligent ?" répliqua James

"C'est pas la question! Regarde tout ce que nous avons à faire est de mettre un peu de colle sur les manches, ce n'est pas vraiment tricher." expliqua Sirius 

"Sirius, as-tu besoin de tricher pour gagner?" demanda James

"Bien sûr que non, même poufsouffle peut battre les serpentards"

"Alors pourquoi les coller?" demanda Remus "ça parait bizarre" ajouta-t-il secouant la tête

"Car ce sont les serpentards et qu'ils puent"

James soupira "écoute j'aimerais vraiment embarrasser les serpentards, mais..."

"Gryffondor est bon joueur"

"C'est bon ma colle est bonne aussi!"

"Pourquoi ne pas coller miss teigne à la place?"

"Serpentard" trépigna Sirius

"Miss teigne" cria James

"serpentard!"

"Le chat!"

"serpentard!"

"Le chat!"

"serpentard!"

"Le chat!"

"serpentard!"

"Le ch..."

"Taisez vous, vous deux!" intervint Remus

"Serpentard" grommela Sirius

"Bien, on collera leurs manches de balais du moment que ça n'affecte pas le jeu, n'est-ce pas?" proposa James

"Probablement pas, mais voyons Sirius, ça a déjà été fait avant" dit Remus avec une idée derrière la tête

"Que veux-tu dire? Mes idées sont toujours originales" répliqua Sirius

"Lily ne t'as jamais raconté la fois où son cousin avait collé les serpentards? Ca a déjà été fait" dit Remus. C'était un mensonge évidemment, mais Sirius ne faisait jamais très attention à ce que disaient les autres

"Ah oui, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Bob?

"Bob?" Demanda Remus en se frottant les sourcils

"Oui c'est ça Bob!" confirma James

"Mais attendez... Lily n'est pas d'une famille moldue?" demanda Remus

"Chut! Il ne le sait pas!" maugréa James

Remus se tapa la tête "idiot!"

"Eh bien si ce n'est pas original, aidez-moi à trouver quelque chose d'autre..."

"Miss teigne!" dit James

"J'ai une idée!" s'exclama Sirius se levant brusquement du fauteuil

"Quoi?" demandèrent non seulement James et Remus mais aussi une autre voix de la salle commune

"On pourrait mettre de la colle sur miss teigne!"

"C'était mon idée" dit James

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant mon vieux?"

James grogna un peu fort

"Non, attendez on ne peut faire ça finalement..."

"Qui a dit ça?" demanda James

"Moi, c'est ma colle" répondit Sirius

"Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ta colle?" demanda Remus

"Eh bien je l'ai eu à noël et à quoi d'autre me servirait-elle?"

"Pour l'école?"

"Quand?" demanda Sirius "est ce qu'on se sert parfois de colle à Poudlard?"

"Pour un projet" dit Remus "et qui dans ta famille t'as offert de la colle pour noël?"

"Renée, elle n'avait rien de mieux à me donner... elle a dit que c'était mieux que ce que je lui avait donné" dit Sirius dégouté

"Et que lui as-tu donné?" demanda James

"Une chaussette moisie... mais c'est l'intention qui compte"

"Ouais il parait" répondit James

"Alors on la colle ou pas Miss Teigne?" demanda Remus

"Non, allons dormir" dit Sirius

"C'est la meilleure idée que tu n'ai jamais eu!" commenta James

"Je suis supposé le prendre comment?"

"Laisse tomber Si, laisse tomber"

Bon alors j'ai eu qu'une review g été assez déçue… Les 4 premiers chapitre sont traduits dc ça devrait aller relativement vite, mais pour la suite je ne continuerai peut-être pas.

En tt cas Zorette merci pr ta review et oui y'a une suite (7 chapitres)


	3. Glorieux Gryffondors, stupides Serpentar...

**Disclaimer:** Mais qui est-ce que ça intéresse franchement cette rubrique?Bon alors, je ne possède pas Sirius, James, Remus, Dumbledore etc... (A moins évidemment que JKR veuille m'offrir Sirius pour mon anniversaire!)Et d'ailleurs l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas plus que Morgan Donnelly, Adam, Renee, et tout ça, ils sont tous à Padfootluva dont je traduis l'histoire. Ok c'est fait, maintenant voilà ce nouveau chapitre.
    
    **Chapitre 3: gentils Gryffondor, stupides serpentards**

"Sirius!" hurla James aux oreilles de Sirius le matin suivant

"Tais-toi, espèce d'horrible singe" grommela Sirius

"Sirius!" protesta James

"Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te dire de la fermer?"

"On a un match aujourd'hui"

"Mm, contre qui? Dans quel sport?"

"Contre la Pologne en football" répondit Remus exaspéré

"Je joue au football?"

"Oh Sirius! Le grand match de quidditch contre serpentard!"

"C'est une ville de Pologne ça?"

"Sirius, réveille-toi!"

"Ok, ok" maugréa Sirius en sautant de son lit

"Ow!" Sirius s'étira et se frotta les cheveux

"C'était facile aujourd'hui" commenta James

"Oh mon dieu, Sirius!" dit Remus

"Quoi?"

"Tes cheveux…"

"Mes cheveux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes cheveux?" cria Sirius réveillant Adam

"Sirius!" s'écria Adam "tes cheveux!"

"Mes cheveux? Mes cheveux, mes cheveux, mes cheveux, mes cheveux" 

"Tu as dormi avec la colle Sirius!" expliqua Remus

"J'ai fait ça? Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait…" hurla Sirius

"Ne panique pas" commença Adam

"Vite James, fais-la partir avec un sortilège!" hurla Sirius

"Tu crois que je peux?"

"Eh bien, tu es intelligent, non?" répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules

"Moi? Oh Sirius, je n'en sais rien… Remus?"

"Je ne vois aucun sortilège, je vais demander à Lily, elle est vraiment maligne…"

"NON! Aucune fille n'a le droit de me voir comme ça!" cria Sirius en se cachant le visage et les cheveux dans les bras

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte; Sirius bondit dans l'armoire au moment où Morgan entrait

"Salut les gars, Alex m'a dit de venir vous… où est Sirius?"

Une voix étouffée sortit de l'armoire

"Aïe!"

"Sirius, pourquoi es-tu dans l'armoire?" demanda Morgan en jouant avec ses tresses

"Je ne sais pas!"

"Mmmm, bon eh bien Alex a dit que vous deviez venir très vite. Il a dit de te rappeler d'être sérieux…"

"Mais je suis toujours Sirius" hurla-t-il à travers l'armoire

" Bon il faut que j'y aille… Alex me tuera si je n'y retourne pas…"

"Tu sais comment enlever de la colle sur des cheveux?" demanda Peter vivement

"Eh bien, tout ce que tu as à faire est de… Pourquoi vous me demandez ça?" demanda-t-elle avec un lueur de soupçon ds ses yeux noisettes

"Eh bien … tu vois… euh…" commencèrent les 3

"Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter votre histoire, utilisez le sortilège de girilium" répondit Morgan

"J'aurais dû y penser c'était simple!" s'exclama Remus 

"Tu aurais dû mais tu ne l'as pas fait" cria Sirius de l'armoire

"Bon je vais m'entraîner, j'espère vous y voir vite… bye Sirius"

"Bye" cria Sirius alors que Morgan quittait la pièce en marmonnant:

"C'est un gars très bizarre… mignon mais bizarre…"

"C'est quoi le sortilège de girilium?" demanda Sirius

"Oh! Je le connais! Remus, James je peux le faire?" demanda Peter

"Non, laisse Remus le faire… il l'a déjà fait" dit Sirius

"Ah oui?" s'étonna Remus alors que Sirius lui donnait un coup dans les côtes "ah oui je m'en souviens"

"Ok" dit Peter un peu déçu

"Bien, dépêche-toi, le match est dans 1h alors…" dit Sirius

"Ouais, attends, il faut que je me rappelles comment on fait ça…"

Sirius supplia "Peter, vas dire à Alex où je suis" Peter acquiesça et descendit

"Pauvre garçon, bon laisse-moi faire, espérons que je le fasse correctement… tu ne te fâcheras pas si tes cheveux deviennent bleus ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Oh non, pas du tout, ça pourrait même être cool, vraiment!"

"Très bien… Girialiuso!" cria Remus et la colle s'envola des cheveux de Sirius, pour aller atterrir sur…

"M.Black et M.Potter, vous devriez être à votre… AH!"

Les cheveux de Mme McGonagall étaient couverts de colle.

"Oh mon dieu" s'exclama Remus

 "Potter, Lupin et Black! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je n'avais encore jamais été attaquée par de la colle! Je pensais que vous aviez de meilleures manières et plus de bon-sens… c'est horrible, dégoûtant! RETENUE!"

"Encore?" grogna Sirius

"Oui, la punition du professeur Gevine est mardi dans 2 semaines, le jour suivant sera le mien, sauf pour vous M.Lupin, vous serez… en visite chez votre mère je crois."

"Oui professeur" répondit Remus baissant la tête

"Je vais devoir arranger mes cheveux, ce n'est pas drôle du tout M.Black!"

"Je sais professeur, il faut que je me prépare pour le match"

"Soyez heureux que je vous permette de jouer, car Lupin lui ne commentera pas"

"Mais professeur… aujourd'hui, il faut que je co…"

"J'ai dit non, et non veut dire non dans 30 langues différentes" (_NdlT: en réalité NO veut dire non dans 30 langues différents pas non…)_

Remus baissa la tête

"Commenter est la chose qui se rapproche le plus du quidditch que je puisses faire à cause de…. Raisons médicales…"

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié que c'était pour ça que vous ne jouiez pas au quidditch, bien… dans ce cas…" dit McGonagall, hésitante "Minerva tu deviens trop gentille."

"Je vous préfère nettement comme ça!" s'écria Sirius

Professeur McGonagall quitta la pièce, et Peter entra

"Alex a dit que tu avais 5min" dit Peter

"Ok merci Peter." James se tourna vers Remus, le cherchant de ses yeux gris-bleu "raisons médicales Remus?"

"Le fait que je sois un loup-garou" répondit Remus tristement baissant la tête

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié pendant quelques instants, je suis vraiment désolé… ça doit être horrible" 

" Tu n'en imagines pas la moitié… ces nuits où je suis seul hurlant… je suis un monstre… " soupira Remus

"Nous pourrions t'accompagner à partir de maintenant! Tu ne serais plus seul, peut-être arriverions-nous à te distraire?" suggéra Peter

"Ne sois pas idiot Peter, je vous mordrais… et vous moureriez. Si seulement il existait un moyen…"

"Eh bien les morsures de loup-garou n'affectent pas les animaux non?" dit James

"Super! Nous serons des animaux et on pourra courir dans le parc avec un loup-garou et la vie sera pârfaite!" ajouta Sirius d'un ton moqueur

"Sirius ça peut marcher!" s'écria James

"Je devrais arrêter mes moqueries"

"Non vraiment, nous ferons la potion, ça marchera! On fait la potion, on devient animaux et à la pleine lune on pourra t'accompagner"

"je ne sais pas, ce ne sera pas trop dur? La potion est supposée être très difficile à faire, peut-être 30 potions pour en faire une seule, ça prendra un temps fou… et se faire recenser prendra du temps aussi"

"Remus… Remus… Remus…" soupira Sirius "qui a dit que nous allions nous faire recenser?"

"Sirius!" s'exclama Remus déconcerté "évidemment que vous devez vous faire recenser!"

"Oh arrête! Comme s'ils allaient nous laisser devenir animagi!! On peut le faire seuls, commençons cette nuit je suis sûr que la potion est dans un livre…."

"C'est dans la réserve" rappela James à Sirius

"Allô? ta cape!"

"5min les gars, entraînement!" rappela Peter en regardant sa montre 

"Tu as raison, on fera ça plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée" James se tourna vers Sirius "Viens te changer, Remus, Peter on vous rejoint" 

"Ouais, bonne chance, gagnez pour nous, on en a besoin on est que 2e ds la coupe des 4 maisons" s'exclama Remus

"Ouais, je vois que vous ne nous mettez pas de pression…" dit Sirius

"Oh tais-toi… bonne chance" cria Remus et lui et Peter partirent

Sirius se tourna vers James 

" on va donner un coup de pied aux fesses des serpentards!" 

Sirius et James arrivèrent sur le terrain 1/2h avant le match

"Sirius! James! Dieu merci vous voilà! On s'entraîne maintenant! Vous êtes en retard les gars!"

Sirius et James enfourchèrent vite leurs balais

"Hé Sirius je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais à le faire" dit Morgan avec un sourire moqueur quand Sirius vola à côté d'elle

"Ouais, eh bien je suis là… et si j'étais toi je bougerais" dit Sirius

"Pourquoi?" demanda Morgan

"Car un cognard pourrait s'égarer!" Cria Sirius en frappant un cognard au dessus de sa tête

"Hey Sirius, AH!"

Dans les gradins, Lily, Renée et Peter regardaient

"Qu'est-ce que fait Sirius?" demanda Renée

"Je m'en contrefiche" dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules

"Flirter" dit promptement Peter

"Depuis quand tuer c'est flirter?" demanda Lily

"Eh bien Sirius est spécial, non?"

"Qui a dit que Sirius aimait Morgan?" demanda Renée

"Regarde, et ils mangeront ensemble"

"Je ne crois pas Peter…" dit Lily

"Faites-moi confiance" répondit Peter

"Sirius et Morgan?" demanda Renée effrayée "ma meilleure amie et mon frères ensembles? Dans ce cas je vais devoir aller en thérapie pendant des années"

"Ok les gars" commença Dubois

"Pas encore ça" marmonna Sirius à James 

"je vais vous faire le discours que mon père faisait à son équipe, que le père de mon père faisait à son équipe, et que son père faisait à son équipe et mes fils le feront aussi à la leur comme mon p…"

"On a compris Alex" dit Sirius

"Très bien… bla bla bla (_NdlA: je dois chercher le discours que Dubois a fait à Harry… imaginez qqchose de très inspirant)_

Les 7 membres de l'équipe regardaient Alex sans ménagements

"Alex on sait et on peut le faire" dit Lizzie

"C'est à notre tour de montrer aux stupides serpentards combien nous les Gryffondors sommes glorieux!" cria Morgan

"Stupides serpentards, glorieux gryffondors! Hé c'est marrant!" s'écria Sirius

"Tais-toi" soupira James

"On y vas les mecs!" cria Dubois

L'équipe le regarda

"On y vas les mecs et les filles" reprit Dubois

"On est prêt à gronder" cria Sirius. L'équipe le regarda bizarrement

"C'est un truc américain…"

Le vent soufflait pendant les capes rouges et vertes avançaient sur le terrain. Les pompom-girls hurlaient comme s'il s'agissait de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Les drapeaux des 2 équipes étaient brandis. Remus annonçait le jeu et le professeur McGonagall était à côté

"Laissez-moi vous présenter les Gryffondors! Lizzie Landbeck, Jessica Flora et Morgan Donnelly, Justin Thomas, Sirius Black…"

"Salut tout le monde!" cria Sirius

"Alex Dubois eeeeeet James Potter, ok je pense que c'est tout …" ajouta vivement Remus. 

"Lupin!"

"Oui Professeur?"

"les serpentards,"

"Quoi? Ah oui ceux-là, Rogers, Primavra, Lydon, Pace, Kazarian, et Malfoy," Remus dit sans enthousiasme. Le vent soufflait et les capes volaient avec. James cherchait le vif d'or, car c'était son boulot, et il espérait vraiment que Sirius aie pensé à enlever sa montre en or. Il n'y avait pas encore tellement d'action…mais d'après le ton de Remus, on aurait pu penser qu'il y avait déjà 5 personnes de mortes.

"Ce sont les serpentards qui ont le souaffle, ******. Oh! Mais Landbeck l'a intercepté! Landbeck passe à Flora, Flora passe à Finnigan, Finnigan passe …Oh non! Il est 

intercepté! Maintenant c'est Rogers…" Remus se tu. James pensait. Remus était d'ordinaire un 

élève calme, mais quand il commentait le quidditch, il redevenait un loup! ça l'excitait beaucoup, et il essayait de se défouler, de se vider de la colère qu'il accumulait et de l'agacement que lui causait Sirius, à travers le microphone. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça il faut chercher le vif d'or…ce ne serait pas ça? Non…Sirius a oublié d'enlever sa montre... magnifique! 

"Et Pace passe…laisse-la tomber…laisse-la tomber…je veux dire euh…Oh **** …Black envoie un cognard à Pace, Ow…au moins ce n'est pas une faute…QUOI? C'est une faute! Non ce n'est pas -Je veux dire après une faute totalement injuste, 10-0 pour les serpentards," Remus souriait nerveusement à McGonagall , qui lui lançait des regards féroces

Ha! Attrapez ce Pace! pensait Sirius. Où est Justin? 

Sirius regarda le stade et vit Justin essayant de frapper deux cognards à la fois. Sirius soupira et alla l'aider.

"Flora à Finnigan, Finnigan à Landbeck, Landbecks va pour marquer… Kazarian pourra-t-il l'arrêter? Bien sûr que non! Et Gryffondor marque faisant passer le score à 20-30 pour eux!"

Vif d'or…Vif d'or…Vif d'or…attends… c'est ça! Juste en dessous du but. Oui! James donna une secousse à son balai et descendit vite vers le bas mais Malefoy se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

"Les perdants ne peuvent pas jouer au Quidditch," murmura Malefoy.

"Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu joues?" demanda James à haute voix.

Le visage pâle de Malefoy rougit un peu. Il frappa dans le balai de James faisant se cogner le nez et les yeux de James dans son balai. Il releva la tête et du sang coulait de son nez. Alors Malefoy attrapa le manche du balai de James, le secoua l'envoyant vers le sol.

"Faute!" cria Remus. "Vous avez vu ça? Ce sale petit…" mais Remus réalisa que le professeur était là. "Désolé Professeur, mais vous avez vu ça!"

"Oui, c'est très ennuyeux Mr. Lupin," 

Dans les gradins. 

"James va bien?" demanda vivement Lily.

"Je ne sais pas, il a l'air mal," répondit Peter.

"James ,si tu meurt…je… je te tue!"

"Mourir?" s'étonna Renee. "Lil, il n'est pas si blessé, le nez cassé au pire, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, vous n'êtes pas ensemble!"

"Ouais…eh bien…" Lily rougit. 

" C'EST UNE HORRIBLE FAUTE INDIGNE D'UN SORCIER!"cria Sirius.

Morgan se précipita vers Sirius.

"va-t-il bien?"

"Non, il est mort, gisant sur le sol aussi froid qu'un cube de glace! Bien sûr qu'il va bien, regarde il est en train de donner un coup à Malefoy" dit Sirius. "Pas une mauvaise idée, qu'en pense-tu."

Morgan rit.

"Tu devrais reprendre ta place on repart" lui rappela Sirius 

"Huh? Oh oui" 

Et Morgan marqua 

"80 à 70 pour serpentards, mais on a toute la nuit devant nous" (_NdlT: en anglais "night is young et young= jeune ce qui explique le jeu de mots qui suit)_

"Aussi jeune que le Professeur Dumbledore," Murmura un serpentard dans les gradins non loin de Remus.

"Excuse moi?" demanda Remus d'une voix forte.

"J'ai dit que Gryffondor n'avait aucunes chances vous êtes trop stupides" les serpentards marquèrent

"Vraiment? Alors pourquoi serpentard commence par un S qui est aussi la première lettre de stupides?," demanda Remus

"Et alors? Gryffondor commence par un G comme… comme…"

"Glorieux," l'aida Remus

"Oui c'est ça! Non… attends… non c'est pas ça."

"Tu vois comme t'es stupide" commenta Remus 

"Tu veux qu'on aille régler ça dehors?" demanda le serpentard

"Ne sommes-nous pas déjà dehors?"

"Oh t'as de la chance! Je ne pourrais pas te taper idiot,"

"Excuse moi? De quel idiot tu parles??" demanda Remus

"Le … tu sais… le … l'idiot"

"Oh je vois," répondit Remus ennuyé

"Content que t'ai compris'" Et le serpentard voulu jeter son poing à la tête de Remus, mais ce dernier se poussa juste à temps, et le poing arriva sur… McGonagall

"Uh-oh," dit Remus en s'enfuyant

"Mr. Goyle!" commença McGonagall 

"5 points de moins à serpentard! On ne se bat pas à Poudlard et encore moins contre des professeurs!"

"C'était lui je le jure!" répondit Goyle pointant son doigt dans la direction de Remus.

"Vraiment? Vous croyez que je vais croire que cet élève modèle que je connais bien m'a frappé?" demanda McGonagall 

"Modèle?" demanda Remus

"Um…oui?" risqua le serpentard

"Je ne pense pas, donc encore 10points de moins pour serpentard pour avoir menti à un professeur, et Retenue!"

Le serpentard soupira et se rassit.

"Bien , revenons au jeu," dit Remus

La partie continuait mais rien ne s'y passait de très intéressant à part que Gryffondor avait re-marqué, égalisant. James réfléchissait encore. Le jeu est parti pour être long, j'aimerais rentrer faire la fête et peut-être demander à Lil… on verra plus tard, le vif d'or...Et il le vit du coin de l'oeil, un éclat doré. Il essaya d'éloigner l'éclat du soleil pour mieux le voir. Il volait à côté d'un poursuiveur de serpentard, Pace

"Yeah" dit James fonçant sur son balai.

"Yeah" cria Malefoy, poussant sur son balai

Ils étaient face à face, l'histoire se répétait

Malfoy accéléra, il était tt près du vif d'or, il tendit le bras et...

"mange des limaces, Malfoy!" hurla Sirius, envoyant un cognard vers Malfoy, il plongea rapidement évitant de justesse le cognard, donnant du temps à James qui allait plus vite et prenait une longueur d'avance.

"Oh, non tu ne l'auras pas," s'écria Malfoy.

"Oh, si je l'aurais" James poussa légèrement sur son balai étendit le bras, sa main attrapa le vif d'or. Il la regarda étonné et brandit le vif d'or

"Oui!" 

la foule hurlait, les drapeaux rouges étaient brandis mais les verts étaient baissés.

"Honnêtement," dit Lizzie en retournant aux vestiaires "Vous pensez qu'on va gagner le championnat?." 

"On peut le faire" dit Jessica

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Morgan

"maintenant on a dépassé serpentard dans la coupe des 4 maisons."

Les filles poussèrent des cris de joie

"Bon travail les gars, bonnes frappes Sirius et Justin. Oh James quel magnifique attrapé! Oh… je crois que je vais…"commença Dubois

"faire la fête!" cria Sirius. L'équipe applaudit et retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor où les attendaient les "fans"

Lorsque Sirius et James retrouvèrent Remus et Peter dans la salle commune, on aurait dit que Sirius allait mourir de plaisir. Ce n'était pas que James, Remus et Peter n'aimaient pas faire la fête, mais Sirius aimait particulièrement les énormes fêtes. Et celle-ci n'était pas seulement une énorme fête, c'était une fête de mammouth ! Musique, drapeaux, nourriture et filles à n'en plus finir. C'était le plus grand rêve de Sirius, sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles gardaient leurs hauts. Même Peter qui était timide et peu attirant avait autour de lui un groupe de filles (pas les plus populaires évidemment) lui demandant comment il avait réussi à devenir le meilleur ami des stars du quidditch. Il y avait un karaoké. Les maraudeurs sortaient et revenaient avec plus de nourriture. Voir Sirius chanter le nouveau tube moldu « Lady Marmelade » était quelque chose à ne pas rater.

Vers 3h du matin, McGonagall avait déjà dit à la foule d'aller se coucher 6 fois, et tout le monde était fatigué à part Sirius. Sirius leur faisait un de ses regards de chien battu, et ses amis étaient forcés de rester. 

« Viens Morgan, encore une fois ! » supplia Sirius

« Plus de karaoké pour ce soir Sirius » lui dit Morgan exaspérée

« Ok, alors on fait 3 fouls (_NdlA: un jeu comme « action ou vérité » sans vérité)_

« Sirius, viens te coucher »  lui cria James, à moitié endormi sur le divan

« Sirius, on t'aime sincèrement mais on a besoin de dormir » lui dit Morgan

« Aller on y va » cria Peter. Lily, Renée et Adam acquiescèrent.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'attendre, allez dormir, Remus et moi on s'amusera sans vous ! »

« Sirius, je suis fatigué aussi »

« Bien les prisonniers de mon regard suppliant sont relâchés » grommela Sirius

James, Peter, Remus, Adam, Renée et Lily coururent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient à leur dortoir. Morgan resta

« Tu peux y aller maintenant » marmonna Sirius

« Je ne suis pas si fatiguée » lui dit Morgan « c'était marrant. Mais une fête qui dure trop tard est ratée »

« Merci professeur McGonagall » répondit Sirius grincheux

Morgan grimaça

« Bonne nuit Sirius à tout à l'heure » dit Morgan en commençant à monter les marches qui menaient à son dortoir.

« Morgan ! » lui cria Sirius

« Ouais ? »

« Evite ça ! » cria-t-il en lui lançant un coussin dessus

« T'es mort Black ! » cria-t-elle en redescendant les marches en courant et elle commença à lui taper dessus avec un coussin.

Notes:

Bon alors pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand ça sera… je passe des concours lundi mardi et mercredi, après j'ai 4 jours de vacances (les vacances de noël c'était des révisions) et après rebelote plus d'ordinateur la semaine et bcp de boulot le WE. Donc je traduirai petit à petit, enfin le chap 4 est déjà bien avancé (en fait je croyais que je l'avais fini mais non!).

Merci pr vos reviews je me suis sentie moins seule, lol!

Nakago: merci ma 1ère revieweuse de ce chapitre! Ouais pour les reviews j'espère que j'en aurai encore (comme tt le monde d'ailleurs)

laz27:  ah oui la flemme il faut tjs la combattre! C pas grave que tu me racontes ta vie, moi aussi j'adore les fics sur les maraudeurs (non pas possible z'aviez pas deviné!). moi aussi je les trouve marrants les titres des chapitres…

Lasy de Lys:  Sirius un idiot? Ouais un peu… mais il est si drôle comme ça!!!

Shiny: ben moi ça me fait pas bizarre de voir Sirius comme ça car c la 1ère fic sur les maraudeurs que j'ai lue, donc ça a été la première impression de lui!

Ptite fleur la fée: bonne année toi aussi! Lol! Sirius il a beau être un peu stupide là-dedans tout le monde l'aime!!!

Zorette: oui moi aussi j'ordonne aux autres lecteurs de reviewer!! Mais non le comportement de Sirius dans cette fic ne fâche pas ses amoureuse, la preuve j'en suis une et j'adore cette fic! (sinon pq je l'aurai traduite, hein?)

Aller gros bisous à tous Bonne année et si vous voulez je vous évite de chercher les bonnes résolutions j'en ai une de tte prête "les fics de Lululand je reviewerai" (mais non je suis pas lourde ac ça, lol!). et j'en ai même une pour Jkr si vous pouvez lui transmettre: "le 5e tome je me dépêcherai de faire éditer!" c pas une bonne idée ça?

Aller souhaiter moi bon courage pr le concours et @bientôt!


	4. Habituellement ennuyeux, délirant ce jou...

**Disclaimer: Mais qui est-ce que ça intéresse franchement cette rubrique?Bon alors, je ne possède pas Sirius, James, Remus, Dumbledore etc... (A moins évidemment que JKR veuille m'offrir Sirius pour mon anniversaire!)Et d'ailleurs l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas plus que Morgan Donnelly, Adam, Renee, et tout ça, ils sont tous à Padfootluva dont je traduis l'histoire. Ok c'est fait, maintenant voilà ce nouveau chapitre.**
    
    ****
    
    ****

Chapitre 4 : Habituellement ennuyeux, mais délirants ce jour-là: les cours.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius vint déjeuner, exténué. Lui et Morgan avaient veillé jusqu'à 5h, à parler et à se battre. Quand James vit Sirius s'approcher de la table, il eu un sourire ironique.

« Tu es content maintenant de t'être couché si tard ? » demanda James

« Tais-toi » grogna Sirius, s'asseyant à côté de lui

« Je t'ai entendu revenir à 5h, où es-tu allé ? »

« J'étais dans la salle commune » lui dit Sirius en prenant des saucisses

« Seul ? Pendant 2h ? Sirius, c'est ton record » lui dit Peter

« Je n'étais pas seul » dit Sirius « Morgan était là aussi »

« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda James

Sirius donna un coup à James

« Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda James

« Pour rien, j'avais envie de frapper quelqu'un » répondit Sirius

« C'est gentil » commenta Remus

« Alors, quand allons-nous à la bibliothèque ? » demanda James aux 3 autres

« A la bibliothèque ? »

« Oui » dit James baissant la voix « pour trouver la potion permettant de devenir animagi »

« On va vraiment le faire ? Je pensais que c'était un délire de passage » chuchota Sirius

Tout le monde l'ignora

« Je pense que cette nuit ce serait bien » dit Remus à James

« Il faut juste que je retrouve ma cape, je crois qu'elle est sous mon lit »

« Les gars vous voulez vraiment le faire ? » demanda Remus

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Sirius

« Remus, avant que tu t'en rendes compte, 3 animaux t'accompagneront à chaque pleine lune, jouant les maraudeurs… » commença James

« J'adore ça » intervint Remus « des maraudeurs, c'est ce que nous sommes »

« Et ce que nous serons » ajouta Peter (_menteur !_)

« Mais avant, cours de potions avec les serpentards » dit James

Les 4 grognèrent et prirent leurs livres courant vers la salle du professeur Gevine qui attendait.

« … chaque groupe fera une potion différente, que je vais leur attribuer tout de suite » dit-il prenant des morceaux de papier « vous travaillerez par groupe de 2, votre potion devra être finie dans 1/2h, commencez »

Sirius prit un des morceaux de papier que lui tendait le professeur Gevine et lut

« la potion punuglius » 

« ok, » dit James en cherchant dans son livre de potions « voilà les ingrédients »

« ******** ! » cria Sirius « je vais chercher la peau de punaise lumineuses »

« Remus, quelle potion avez-vous » demanda James

« la potion de linius » 

« Je suis sûr » commença Peter « que nous n'avons pas à étudier cette potion avant la 5e année » attrapant un tube de pus

« Ouais mais je pense que certaines peuvent nous aidez à devenir… » commença James avant de s'arrêter voyant Rogue écouter avec insistance.

« Occupes-toi de tes affaires idiot » lui dit James

Rogue eut l'air surpris et retourna à sa potion

Sirius revint avec la peau de punaise et s'assit à côté de James

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il notant l'air de dégoût sur le visage de James

« Rogue » grommela-t-il « j'ai failli laisser échapper notre plan d'animagi »

Sirius réflechissait avec un air machiavélique.

"Uh oh…" dit faiblement Remus

"Quoi encore?" demanda James

Sirius grimaçait toujours, et laissa finalement échapper un soupir

"Si seulement…"

"Si seulement quoi?" demanda Peter

"Ne demande même pas, Peter" lui conseilla James

"Trop tard, et Sirius doit répondre."

"C'est parfait" dit Sirius, ignorant les autres "Nous allons tuer…"

"Sirius!" crièrent les 3 autres

"On ne tue pas les gens, même si ce sont des crapules puantes" lui dit James

"Pas lui" répondit Sirius "Sa réputation, son travail, son… enfin bref, mettons quelque chose dans son chaudron"

"Oh ça c'est parfait" commenta sarcastiquement James

"Eh bien, je pensais à autre chose, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était presque impossible complètement hors-la-loi."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on jette dedans?" demanda James

Sirius réfléchit et regarda dans le chaudron, puis la peau de punaise lumineuses et sourit

"Ca" montra-t-il "Ca va ruiner sa potion et ça sent vraiment très mauvais."  
Les 4 sourirent et commencèrent à échafauder un plan.   
"Notre potion doit être finie, et celle de Remus aussi" indiqua James.  
"Je ferai les 2" dit Remus. "le sortilège Punigulius est ma spécialité, et j'ai presque fini la nôtre."  
"Impeccable," s'exclama Sirius. "Il va nous falloir une diversion, de toute évidence moi" grimaça Sirius. "Le guet, Peter ,et celui qui mettra la peau dans le chaudron, Jamsie!"   
"D'accord."  
"C'est génial on y va, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire," dit James.   
Ils acquiescèrent.   
"Ok, Sirius à toi l'honneur" dit James.  
Sirius riait sous cape, il alla vers la table de Rogue. Il donna un coup dans un bol plein d'ailes.  
"Oh!" s'écria-t-il. "Hé cerveau lent, aide-moi." Sirius s'agenouilla et fit tomber la peau de  Troll et la bouteille de sang de dragon.   
"Black! Tu l'as fait exprès!" protesta Rogue.  
"Moi?" s'étonna Sirius avec un air innocent.   
"Oui toi! Tu ferais mieux de nettoyer ça vite…"  
  
Pendant ce temps, James tournait autour du chaudron de Rogue. Dans sa main il y avait la fameuse peau et quelques bombabouses. Il les glissa subrepticement dans le chaudron et retourna à sa table , avec Remus et Peter, qui l'aidaient avec sa potion. 

Il y eu un BOUM! Sirius et Rogue qui se disputaient regardèrent surpris, trempés de sang de dragon, et quelques peaux dans les cheveux.  
"Quoi?"cria Rogue.  
"Les peau de punaises lumineuses ne font pas ça!" s'écria Sirius

Tout ceux qui avait été éclaboussées par la potion de Rogue criaient et vinrent se plaindre à Rogue. Sirius, qui était aussi assez mouillé, alla se plaindre à James.  
"Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de mettre des bombabouses?" demanda Sirius essuyant la potion de son visage.   
James ne put rester sérieux, et il fini par éclater d'un rire hystérique. Remus et Peter firent de même. Sirius les regardait avec rage, mais il se mit à sourire et finalement rit aussi .   
Le professeur Gevine était furieux, il ne parvenait pas à enlever la bombabouse. Finalement, il laissa les élèves sortir plus tôt.  
"De toutes façons vous devriez avoir fini, j'ai relevé ceux qui ont terminé, les autres auront 15 points de moins pour leur maison, sauf Rogue et Prinly, qui de toute évidence ne peuvent pas finir."  
Celle de Remus et Peter n'était pas finie, ils sortirent sans travail à faire, ce qui était bien car ils avaient autre chose à faire ce soir-là.   
"Qu'a-t-on après James?" demanda Sirius.  
"Métamorphose"   
"Super, deux profs stricts à la suite, comme c'est amusant" maugréa Sirius. "Je hais le lundi."   
Ils arrivèrent 5min en avance en cours. Ils s'installèrent et profitèrent de la salle vide.   
"Bien" pensait James tout haut. Il va falloir prévoir un peu de temps pour trouver le livre car il doit être dans la réserve."  
"En effet" murmura Remus. "Comment allons-nous faire sans l'aide la bibliothécaire?"   
"Nous partirons plus tôt, vers minuit, on aura tout le temps dont on aura besoin" dit James.  
"Je crois que le titre du livre est ' Animagi, Andrelina et comment tuer.' Il comporte la potion pour Animagi, Andrelina et trois formules de potions qui tuent. 5 potions, mais le livre doit avoir 3000 pages" dit Remus.  
"Etant donné qu'elles sont toutes interdites par le ministère de la magie, il doit être dans le fond," remarqua Peter.   
"Ouais, ça devrait nous prendre à peu près 2 nuits de le trouver…" commença Sirius, mais le reste de la classe arriva à ce moment. 

"Bonjour tout le monde, c'est votre 2e heure de cours, nous sommes lundi vous sortez donc de potions, hum… Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas de très bonne humeur" commenta McGonagall en voyant leurs visages  
"Le cours d'aujourd'hui ne vous ennuiera pas…Mr. Blackque faites-vous?"   
Sirius faisait des boulettes en papier et essayait de viser la poubelle à côté du bureau du professeur.  
"Du basket professeur." Répondit-il carrément  
"S'il vous plaît, faites un peu attention à ce que je dis, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Passons… J'aimerais voir combien d'entre vous sont capables de transformer cette salière en souris .Si vous allez voir page 336 dans votre manuel vous trouverez le charme. Lorsque vous serez prêts, prenez une salière et venez à mon bureau."  
Sirius, James, Peter et Remus laissèrent les salières de côté.  
"Regardez ça!"leur dit Sirius en se rapprochant. Il montra du doigt une forme dans sa poche.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda James.  
"J'ai volé le planning de McGonagall, je savais qu'on ferait ça aujourd'hui alors j'ai attrapé une souris dans les cachots, Je n'ai plus qu'à dire que j'ai réussi la métamorphose."  
"Sirius," Remus fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas juste!"  
"C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu n'en as pas pris pour nous?" demanda James  

"Hey, je ne peux pas sauver la peau de tout le monde, juste des plus importants"

 "En plus tu es tout à fait capable de jeter ce sort, moi je suis nul en métamorphose."  
"C'est faux, tu as eu 276 points au dernier devoir" indiqua James. "et tu n'avais même pas révisé"   
"Les gars!Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver comme la pluis dans cette adorable parade, mais EH OH! Vous ne pensez pas que McGonagall va remarquer quelque chose?"dit Remus  
"Comment?" demandèrent James et Sirius d'un bel ensemble.  
"Laissez tomber si vous vous sentez d'attaque pour une 3e retenue, allez-y"   
"Faut voir le bon côté des choses" répondit Sirius. " Le record était de 5 retenues en une semaine on approche!"  
"Peut-être, mais je te signale que c'est déjà nous qui avons établi ce premier record," ajouta James  
Remus acquiesça. Il lut la formule et tenta de jeter le sort.  
Sirius triompha: Remus ne leur avait pas fait la moitié du discours moralisateur habituel.  
"Carpe Diem," conclut Sirius, il cacha la salière et sortit la souris. 

"Professeur! J'ai réussi!" s'écria Sirius   
"Déjà?" s'étonna McGonagall.  
"Oui, il faut croire que je suis doué" répondit Sirius  
James eut un rire moqueur  
"Bien puisque vous avez réussi à exécuter ce sort si vite, pourriez-vous en faire une démonstration à vos camarades?"  
Sirius balbutia "Pourquoi pas?".   
"Oui, nous adorerions voir comment tu t'y es pris…" dit Remus.   
"Toi fermes-là!''  
McGonagall partit et Sirius se tourna vers Remus.  
"Qu'est-ce que je fais?" demanda-t-il un peu paniqué.  
"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?" répondit Remus.  
"Je sais pas faire ça, moi!"  
"t'aurais dû y penser avant" dit Remus.  
"Ouais mais je ne l'ai pas fait" lui répondit Sirius.  
"Sirius, débrouilles-toi"  
"Ok…" répondit Sirius fâché. "mais je ne participerai pas à cette histoire d' Animagi,"  
"SIRIUS!" crièrent Remus, James et Peter   
"Eh les gars, je plaisante!J'ai l'habitude d'aider mes amis, et honnêtement je croyais que vous étiez des amis mais apparemment…"  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur le sort.   
Sirius essaya de transformer la salière en souris avant que McGonagall ne démontre à quel point il était idiot devant toute la classe.  
"******! Transformes-toi en souris!"   
"Mr. Black?" appela le Professeur McGonagall.  
"Oui?" demanda vivement Sirius.  
"Montrez à la classe comment vous avez si vite réussi ce sort" lui dit McGonagall en souriant.  
"Ok, euh… d'accord… eh bien… vous voyez…" 

Les 3 autres ne purent supporter ça.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Remus à James.  
"J'en sais rien, il s'enfonce."  
"Et comment!" acquiesça Peter  
"Je suppose qu'on peut essayer de faire diversion?" suggéra Remus.  
"Non, c'est toujours Siriusla distraction mon cher" répondit James.  
"On pourrait...um…" commença Peter.  
"Vous croyiez qu'on peut jeter le sort d'ici?" demanda Remus.  
"Peut-être!" s'exclama James.  
"Essayons…" 

"Et le tournoiement de la hum…baguette…et… la euh…souris…Puis-je aller aux toilettes?" risqua Sirius.  
McGonagall le regarda consternée.  
"Je plaisantais!" lança Sirius. 

"Prêts?" demanda Remus.  
"Tous en même temps, 3 incantations devraient être plus efficaces qu'une seule" dit James   
"2 incantations…" sussura Peter.  
"Comment ça?" demanda James   
"Je ne peux pas le faire, ça rate toujours".  
Remus et James le regardèrent avec pitié.   
"Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi" lui dit Remus.  
Peter rougit.  
"Désolé,"  
"Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle tu doives t'excusez, il faut juste que tu le fasses." continua Remus.  
"Ok, mais sincèrement je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand chose que je fasses le sort."  
"D'accord… 1…" commença Remus.  
"2…"  
"Ok j'y vais!" dit Siriusen souriant faiblement au professeur McGonagall.  
"3!" 

Il y eut une petite explosion, et toutes les salières de Poudlard se changèrent en souris.  
"Qu'avez-vous fait, Black?" demanda McGonagall.  
"Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça professeur, honnêtement, j'ai juste…"  
"Il faut au moins 3 sorciers pour arriver à faire ce que vous venez de faire! Vous devez être un génie Mr. Black! Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vienne de dire ça."  
"3 sorciers?" Sirius se tourna vers ses amis en souriant. "Comment cela est-ce possible?" 

Le reste du cours se passa paisiblement ou du moins aussi paisiblement qu'un cours auquel les maraudeurs assistent.  
~*~  
Lorsque le cours prit fin, Sirius se précipita hors de la salle jusquà la porte de la grande salle.  
"Déjeuner!" cria-t-il en balançant son sac sur la table des Gryffondors.  
Remus s'assit près de lui plus calmement.  
"Faim?"demanda-t-il.  
"Alors pourquoi attendre? Mange un snickers," répondit Sirius d'un air malicieux.   
"Quoi?"  
"Laisse tomber! Tu sais parfois je regrette de ne pas avoir d'amis élevés dans le monde moldu…"  
"Ah! Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider là." Répondit Remus.  
James et Peter arrivèrent à la table suivis de leurs autres amis, Lily, Adam et les autres.  
"Je n'arrive pas à y croire?" dit Lily en s'asseyant.  
"Croire quoi?" demanda James.  
"Il est déjà temps de réviser pour les exams," annonça Lily.  
"Lily, ce n'est que dans 3 mois, même Remus n'a pas commencé à bosser" s'exclama Sirius.  
"En fait… j'ai un peu commencé…"  
"Mais tout le monde s'en fout!" continua Sirius en injuriant Remus par derrière.  
"Eh bien, je me fiche que vous ayiez commencé ou non, moi je vais faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir à la bibliothèque"  
James éternua dans son jus de fruit.  
"Ce soir?".  
"Tout à fait"  
"Mais…Et si tu te fais prendre?" demanda James.  
"Oh aller, laisse Lily s'amuser un peu ce soir, travailler n'est pas pour ma part ce que je prends pour un divertissement mais chacun son truc, n'est-ce pas?" intervint Sirius.  
"Mais…mais…Elle risque de perdre la chance de devenir préfète" indiqua James.  
"James, ce n'est que dans 2ans, et si je n'étudies pas ce soir, je risquerai d'échouer aux exams ce qui me feraient bien plus perdre mes chances" répondit Lily.  
"Oui d'accord, mais… pourquoi justement ce soir?" demanda James.  
"Et pourquoi pas?" répondit Lily.  
"Parce que tu vas manquer de sommeil et… tu…euh…as une sale tête sans ton sommeil réparateur de beauté" risqua James.   
Lily faillit s'étouffer.  
"JAMES THAYER POTTER!" s'écria-t-elle "JE NE T'AVAIS JAMAIS IMAGINE AUSSI INSENSIBLE! TU ES IGNOBLE! JE TE DETESTE ET JE VAIS ETUDIER CE SOIR QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON!"  
Elle courut hors de la salle en pleurant, James était pétrifié.  
"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"  
Toute la table le fixa.  
"Oh le truc avec le sommeil réparateur de beauté! James tu es idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" s'exclama James, se frappant la tête.  
"Thayer?" demanda Sirius interloqué. "Thayer? James Thayer Potter? J. Thayer Potter. Mr. James Thayer Potter. Oh! J'ai trouvé! JAMES THAYER POTTER TIRES-TOI D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT! Ca sonne bien!"  
"Fermes-la, Sirius Frasier Black."  
Sirius s'arrêta immédiatement de rire.  
"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que Lily étudies? Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit" dit Sirius.  
"Ca t'arrive de réfléchir?" demanda James. "Lily seront à la bibliothèque, tard dans la nuit…dans la réserve."  
"Et alors?" Sirius.  
"T'as vraiment 2 de tension! On va chercher la recette de la potion cette nuit! Il faudra être extrêmement discrets! "  
"Ce qui est impossible pour toi" ajouta Remus.  
"Effectivement ça risque d'être un problème " déclara Peter.  
Sirius soupira en commençant à jeter des poix sur le mur.  
"Je déteste être discret…."  
"Apparemment" répondit Remus.  
"On devrait peut-être en parler à Lily?" proposa Peter.  
"J'en sais rien."  
"En parlant de cours, même si ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle, il ne nous reste que 5min avant le prochain" dit James "Arithmancie, et toi Sirius?" demanda James à Sirius.  
"Ma matière favorite," répondit Sirius en jetant son sac sur ses épaules.  
"Nous venons de manger" lui dit  Remus   
"Non manger ce n'est que ma 2e matière préférée, j'ai une heure de trou," dit joyeusement Sirius. "Je vais dormir."   
"Comment se débrouille Sirius…pour avoir 4 heures de trou en 1 semaine? Je n'en ai pas une seule " dit James.  
"Je n'ai pas choisi autant de matières que vous" répondit Sirius.  
"Même Peter n'a que 2h de trou,'' s'étonna Remus   
"En fait, théoriquement, je n'ai que 2h de trou, mais j'en voulais plus donc j'ai été trouver Kettleburn et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais changer mes heures de soins aux créatures magiques. Et je l'ai embrouillée de façon à n'avoir que 2h de SCM et 4h de trou," expliqua Sirius.  
"Tu es mauvais," dit James   
"Ouais," accorda Sirius. "Mais ce plan ne s'est pas fait tout seul, il m'a demandé une longue réflexion."  
"Je ne préfère même pas te demander combien de temps ça t'as pris," décida James.   
"Très bien ne demanda pas. Maintenant je vais faire les heures de trou que j'ai extorqué à Kettleburn, ok? Oh et, J'essaierai de convaincre Lily que tu avais trop bu quand tu lui as dit qu'elle était moche."  
"Oh, ça me comble de joie" répondit James sarcastique.   
"Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir" dit Sirius, il attrapa son sac et partit en direction de la salle commune.   
Remus le regardait quitter la pièce.  
"Lui arrive-t-il de ne pas être heureux?" demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, quand il est en colère, 5 secondes plus tard un plan de revanche le fait sauter de joie, et lorsqu'il est triste parce qu'il n'a pas quelque chose, il l'obtient. Lorsqu'il embarrassé… il en fait une plaisanterie. Comment fait-il?"  
"Tu arrives à le cerner mieux que moi Remus," James haussa les épaules. "Et pourtant je suis son meilleur ami."

**Notes:** Voilà un chapitre de + pour la suite je ferai le plus vite possible mais comme g un ordi juste 2 jours par semaine et que à côté de ça g un boulot monstre à la fac je ne peux rien vous promettre. D'ici 3 semaines je pense que vous aurez le chapitre 5… dsl je ne pourrai sûrement pas faire + vite

La sortie c par là

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Rôdeurs de nuit

**Disclaimer:** Mais qui est-ce que ça intéresse franchement cette rubrique?Bon alors, je ne possède pas Sirius, James, Remus, Dumbledore etc... (A moins évidemment que JKR veuille m'offrir Sirius pour mon anniversaire!)Et d'ailleurs l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus, pas plus que Morgan Donnelly, Adam, Renee, et tout ça, ils sont tous à Padfootluva dont je traduis l'histoire. Ok c'est fait, maintenant voilà ce nouveau chapitre.
    
    ****
    
    ****

**Chapitre 5: Rôdeurs de nuit.**

_NDLA:__ Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu hors-sujet au début, au départ cela faisait partie du chapitre 4,mais le chapitre 4 faisait une trentaine de pages, j'ai donc décidé de le couper en 2. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez faire la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage, qui est en réalité un personnage d'une fic que j'ai lu online, une fille Serpentard ,qui aime les maraudeurs. Mais j'ai quand même inventé tout le reste en ce qui la concerne._

En cherchant ce qu'il allait faire pendant son heure de libre, Sirius passa devant une classe vide. Sans réfléchir il entra, mais alors…

"Ils cachent quelque chose," Dit une voix froide et cassante dans la pièce.  
Sirius ne bougea pas, attendant une réponse.  
"Qui?" demanda une voix traînante.  
"Potter, tu sais l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, et ses copains, le batteur, et ce type qui commente tout le temps les matchs" répondit la première voix.  
"Ceux qui traînent avec le rondouillard?"   
"Ouais, Pettigrow. Lucius, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peuvent bien traficoter, mais ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce Lupin."  
"Rogue, qui s'intéresse à ce qu'un groupe de péquenots fait de son temps libre?" demanda Lucius.  
"Moi" répondit-il. "Ils cachent quelque chose et les connaissant ça ne peut pas être innocent. Ils font tout pour garder ce secret mais je découvrirai ce qui est si important à leurs yeux. Ils sont toujours en train de fourrer leurs nez dans nos affaires et… Je les tiens! Lupin rate les cours de potion chaque mois… Et ses amis le prennent toujours à part et ils murmurent pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Ca a un rapport avec le fait que Lupin soit toujours malade. Si je pouvais seulement trouver pourquoi il est malade, je leur ferai du chantage avec ça et ça pourrait sûrement suffire pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille…"  
"Rogue, tu as vraiment l'esprit machiavélique. T'es un type bien pour un 3e année. Mais je hais la plupart des autres 3e année. Vas voir tes copains et parles-en avec eux, trouve quelqu'un que ton problème intéresse…" Lucius s'arrêta de parler et Sirius entendit des pas.  
Je ferais sûrement mieux de m'éloigner... pensa Sirius. Et il partit vers la salle commune.  
"Il va tout découvrir!" se dit-il "Il ne maquait plus que ça!"

"Parles-en à tes amis a dit Malefoy. Génial, plein de gens pour faire du chantage à Remus! Mais non, attends… Pas besoin de s'inquiéter: Rogue n'a pas d'ami! Mais il va quand même être au courant. On pourrait se débrouiller pour lui faire croire que c'est autre chose ?"pensait Sirius. Il s'arrêta pour donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame.  
Il entra dans la salle commune et s'écroula sur le divan.  
"On est dans la ***. Mais on ne doit pas laisser tomber cette histoire d'animagi, c'est trop important pour Remus. Mais Rogue… Raaahhh je le déteste!"   
Lily descendit du dortoir des filles, des livres dans les bras, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.  
"Salut, Sirius," lança-t-elle.  
Sirius resta plongé dans ses pensées, ignorant Lily.  
"Sirius…"  
Sirius se redressa en se frottant les tempes.  
"Très bien! Tu es simplement aussi dégoûtant que ton copain!"  
"Quoi?" Sirius sortit soudain de sa transe.  
"James!"  
"Oh…Tu avais trop bu! Non, je veux dire: il avait trop bu, enfin non, il était clean, mais… Non c'est pas ça."  
"Tu vas bien? J'espérais que tu allais défendre James pour que je ne sois plus en colère contre lui. Mais… Manifestement ce n'est pas ce que tu fais."   
" James ne voulait pas dire ça, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas que tu ailles à la bibliothèque cette nuit" lâcha Sirius.  
"Oui, ça j'avais remarqué." Dit-elle brusquement. "Pourquoi?"  
" Eh bien…nous voulions…"commença-t-il. réfléchis, Sirius, réfléchis vite! "Nous avions prévu d'entraîner les Serpentards là-bas, et une fois qu'ils y seraient, de leur balancer des bombabouses voire pire. Il ne voulait pas que tu te trouves au milieu de tout ça… parce que… il t'aime bien… Je veux dire…hum…"  
"Il m'aime bien?" demanda Lily.  
"Evidemment qui ne t'aimerait pas?"  
"Non, enfin… il m'aime bien vraiment… parce que je l'aime bien aussi! Oh c'est trop génial!" dit Lily, écarquillant les yeux. "Je vais l'attendre à la sortie des cours et l'embrasser!" ajouta-t-elle, courant hors de la pièce.  
"Je viens de créer un monstre" murmura-t-il en souriant. "Monstre, ******! Remus! Mon Dieu comment je vais faire pour nous débarrasser de Rogue? Comment Remus s'est-il débrouillé pour se faire mordre par un loup-garou? Je croyais que c'était lui le plus intelligent de nous tous." Sirius était toujours plongé dans ses pensées à l'heure du cours de divination.   
"Génial, exactement ce qu'il me faut, Divination."  
Sirius prit son sac et commença la longue marche jusqu'à la salle de cours.  
Au milieu du trajet il croisa Remus qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.  
"Qu'as-tu dit à Lily? Elle ne quitte plus James!".  
Sirius sourit à son tour.  
"Je lui ai dit que James l'aimait bien"   
"Tu as dit QUOI?"   
"Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire. Je réfléchissais et…"  
Mais Sirius fut interrompu par James qui arrivant l'air heureux.  
"Quoi que tu aies inventé pour la faire changer d'avis, tu es un génie." 

James attendit l'habituel "Je sais" de Sirius, mais ça ne vint pas. Sirius avait encore l'esprit occupé par Rogue.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda James.  
"Où est Peter?" demanda Sirius essayant de changer de sujet.  
"Je t'ai posé une question en 1er" répondit James en fronçant les sourcils.  
Sirius acquiesça.   
"On a Rogue sur le dos"  
"Comment ça?" demanda James.  
"Il sait qu'on cache quelque chose, et il sait que ça tourne autour du fait que Remus soit absent, et il paraît déterminé à le découvrir et à nous faire chanter."   
James et Remus le fixèrent.  
"Quoi?" crièrent-ils à l'unisson.   
Peter arriva, le souffle court.  
"Vous…êtes…là," balbutia-t-il. "Nous allons… être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas"  
"Tiens bon Peter" dit James puis se tournant à nouveau vers Sirius "Comment… pourquoi… quoi?"   
"Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Lucius"   
"Lucius est dans le coup?" demanda Remus.   
"Il s'en fout" répondit Sirius. "Mais pas Rogue, Il fera n'importe quoi pour découvrir pourquoi tu t'absentes chaque mois."  
"Et il va trouver…" dit sombrement Remus.  
"Pas si on s'en mêle" ajouta Sirius "Regarde, j'y ai bien réfléchit, ouais je sais c'est surprenant gasp, gasp. Et j'ai pensé:et si Rogue pensait qu'il avait découvert où tu allais, mais qu'il se trompait complètement. Et quand il irait en parler à McGonagall ou Dumbledore, ou n'importe qui d'autre à qui il pourrait rapporter, ils sauront qu'il se trompe, et se fâcheront qu'il aie ainsi fouiné et tenté de t'attirer des ennuis."  
James était pensif.  
"Il ne dirait rien aux profs." Dit James à Sirius.  
Sirius s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire son ami.  
"Il le ferait s'il pensait que Remus sèche les cours! Si on s'arrange pour mettre cette idée dans la tête de Rogue… Le plan fonctionnera."   
"Tu es un génie, Sirius," déclara James.  
''Je sais" répondit Sirius pendant que James murmurait du bout des lèvres les mots qu'il savait que son meilleur ami allait prononcer.  
"Tu es tellement prévisible!" s'exclama James.  
"Ah ouais?" demanda Sirius d'un ton provocant.  
"Ouais."  
"Prévois ça!" s'écria Sirius, se jetant sur James.  
James s'accrocha aux cheveux de Sirius  
"Hey! Ce sont mes… cheveux!" cria Sirius en tentant d'étrangler James.  
"Peut-être, mais ça c'est mon…cou!"   
Sirius et James était en train de s'entretuer sur le sol. Ni Sirius, ni James ne laisserait tomber.   
"Ah," soupira Remus "Le vrai signe de l'amitié…WOH!" cria-t-il lorsque Sirius le fit tomber par terre.  
Peter, effrayé à l'idée de se faire mal, émit un petit couinement et courut vers la salle de divination.   
Les trois autres se battait pendant le cours de divination sans mauvaise conscience. Et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils étaient étendu sur le sol dans le hall, riant à pleins poumons.  
"Dommage que Peter aie raté ça" déclara Remus.  
"C'est sûr" acquiesça James.   
"En parlant de rater quelque chose, On doit être très en retard pour le cours de divination" dit Remus.  
"En retard?" demanda Sirius choqué. "Remus, nous avons officiellement séché."  
"Oh," dit Remus en s'asseyant. "Bien… on a quoi après?"  
"S'il te plaît, Remus ne me dit pas que ça te préoccupe…" supplia Sirius.  
"Eh bien, si. Je veux dire: je ne veux pas sécher 2 matières le même jour."  
James regarda sa montre.   
"On a enchantements dans 10 minutes, ce qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour retrouver Peter."  
"Il est sûrement toujours en divination, ou déjà en enchantements" dit Remus.  
"Ou en route vers ce lieu pour nous traîner en enchantements avant que nous ne nous attirions plus d'ennuis que nous n'en avons déjà." proposa Sirius montrant Peter qui venait d'apparaître.  
"Les gars vous… avez l'air dans un sale état!  James, Qui t'a fait cet œil au beurre noir?" demanda Peter.  
"Ces deux-là" répondit James en désignant Remus et Sirius.  
"Eux ils ne semblent pas s'être fait trop mal," observa Peter   
Remus sourit et montra les marques de dents sur son bras.  
"Et Sirius?"   
"Oh, eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire que Sirius n'a rien eu!"  
Sirius rit.  
"Rien eut?" demanda Sirius l'air assommé. "Regardez mes cheveux! Ils sont complètement décoiffés!"   
James leva les yeux au ciel.   
"Vite, appelez l'ambulance" dit James d'un ton sarcastique.  
"Oh, tais-toi, tu sais bien que je plaisantais,"  
"Parfois je me demande" répondit Remus.  
Sirius lui tira la langue.  
~*~  
"Alors c'était comment de s'entretuer?" demanda Peter alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers la salle d'enchantements.  
Sirius sourit.  
"Un crime que tu n'aies pas été là"  
"J'aurais dû." Puis il pensa: Mais je me suis enfui. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'ai peur? Eux, ils sont toujours braves, insouciants. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire quelque chose de courageux, juste une fois? Peut-être que je suis un perdant de naissance.  
"Il reste combien de temps avant le cours?" demanda Remus.  
"Je refuse de te le dire" répondit Sirius. " Ca t'inquiète beaucoup trop d'être en retard."  
"Nous en avons déjà parlé." rappela Remus "Je ne veux pas rater trop de cours"  
"C'est exactement ça le problème, qui s'inquiète de rater deux cours?"  
"Moi," répondit simplement Remus "Et toi cher ami" ajouta-t-il en désignant Sirius. "Tu es un vrai bélier têtu."  
"Comment sais-tu que je suis bélier?" demanda Sirius avec curiosité.  
"Parce que ton anniversaire tombe le 11 avril…Pourquoi secoue-tu la tête ainsi James?" Demanda Remus pendant que James secouait violemment la tête en lui faisant clairement signe de se taire .  
James grommela:  
"Tu viens de le lui rappeler! J'espérais qu'il avait oublié."  
"Mon anniversaire? C'est vrai. On est déjà en avril? Quel jour sommes-nous?"   
Remus sourit. "Je refuse de te le dire" dit-il imitant Sirius à la perfection.  
Sirius grogna et poussa Remus.  
"Ne nous oblige pas à nous battre encore une fois" dit James.  
Peter sourit. "Oh non!."   
"Alors… vraiment, quel jour sommes-nous?" demanda Peter.  
"Le 3 avril…" commença Remus.  
"Huit jours! Et je n'ai pas encore commencé à énerver les gens! James…"  
"Quoi?"  
"Plus que 8 jours avant mon anniversaire."  
"Ha ha," dit James d'un ton sec.  
"D'accord, mais sérieusement, devines quoi?" ajouta Sirius avec un air horriblement sérieux.  
"Quoi?" demanda Remus.  
"Plus que 8 jours avant mon anniversaire!" s'écria Sirius.  
Les 3 autres eurent un rire très forcé.  
"Désolé mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise…" commença Sirius.  
"oui, plus que 8 jours avant ton anniversaire, on sait! " répondit James.  
"Euh… j'allais vous dire que nous allions être en retard en enchantements, mais ça c'est vrai aussi"   
"Bien sûr que non tu n'allais pas dire ça!" s'exclama James  
Sirius commença à marcher vers la salle de cours suivi de ses 3 amis qui grommelaient 

~*~ 

"…Et voilà comment on lance le sortilège de chatouillement. C'est assez simple, j'aurais dû vous l'enseigner l'an dernier , mais l'an dernier je me suis lancé dans le sortilège de flottement, que vous devriez être en train d'apprendre ces temps-ci. Mais voyez-vous, à ce moment je pensais que vous étiez prêts pour le sortilège de flottement mais vous ne l'étiez pas vraiment, donc ça a pris du temps..." 

"Il ne se tait jamais?" murmura Sirius à James.  
"Non, il est à peu près comme toi" répliqua James.  
"Chut, les gars!" dit Peter d'un ton nerveux. "Il va vous entendre."  
"Oui, et là il vous bottera les fesses" ajouta Remus.  
"Comme s'il pouvait les atteindre…" observa Sirius.  
Les 4 garçons étouffèrent un rire.  
"…puis alors j'ai pensé que peut-être le sortilège de trémoussement serait plus approprié… C'était quoi ce bruit?" demanda Flitwick scrutant la classe, et son regard se posa sur les 4 qui tentaient vainement de s'empêcher de rire. Il secoua la tête de découragement.  
"Eh bien, je suppose qu'on va commencer. Faites des groupes de 2."  
Sirius leva la main.  
"Mr. Black?" dit Flitwick d'un ton joyeux.  
"Si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de rire et commence à tourner au bleu, que je commence à convulser et hyperventiller, et que je finis par tomber raide mort?"   
"Si vous n'arrivez plus à contrôler le sort, dites simplement 'Finite Incantatem,'" répondit Flitwick.  
"Sirius rappelle toi que cette fois, nous n'avons pas envie de voler à travers la pièce et d'écoper d'une nouvelle retenue, n'est-ce pas? " rappela James.  
"Non, maman," se moqua Sirius.   
"Oh!" Sirius releva sa main.  
Flitwick secoua la tête.  
"J'ai peur de vous le demander, mais parlez, Mr. Black"  
"Savez-vous qu'il ne reste que 8 jours avant mon anniversaire?"   
"Sais-tu…" enchaîna James "Que tu deviens vraiment ennuyeux?"  
"Ouais, on m'en avait parlé, mais merci mon pote!" répondit Sirius en tapant dans le dos de James.  
James le regarda, suspicieux.  
"Il vaudrait mieux que je ne trouve pas une pancarte 'frappez-moi' dans le dos de ma cape ce soir en l'enlevant.".  
"Pourquoi en trouverais-tu?" demanda Sirius innocemment, mais en même temps arrachant quelque chose du dos de James.  
"Plus personne ne croit à ce regard depuis l'incident du tuyau d'arrosage, Sirius," prévint Remus.  
"Hey! C'était une affreuse méprise! Qui pouvait savoir qu'il y avait effectivement de l'eau dans le tuyau d'arrosage…"  
"Si vous n'aviez pas encore réalisé, Mr. Black et ses amis, nous sommes toujours en classe" dit le professeur Flitwick "Et en l'occurrence, moi je savais qu'il y avait de l'eau dans ce tuyau."  
"Etes-vous toujours fâché après moi pour cette histoire? Finalement vous avez réussi à enlever toute l'eau de votre cheminée?" demanda Sirius.  
"En fait, non…" répondit Flitwick "mais ce n'est pas le problème, nous devrions être en train de…oh nom d'un dragon! Quel sortilège étions-nous en train d'étudier?"  
Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… mais Sirius et James lui mirent rapidement les mains devant.  
"Mince… Je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus… " minauda James.  
Remus lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais finalement rentra dans le jeu.  
"Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir!"  
"Moi je m'en souviens!" s'écria Peter "C'était le…"  
"Shhhhh!" crièrent tous les élèves.  
"Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, vous savez il a été lancé au sol à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il était bébé…" précisa Sirius.  
Peter protesta.  
"Ce n'était pas la faute de maman, elle avait les doigts glissants!"  
"Je crois que le sortilège, les enfants… ne paniquez pas! Etait celui de… hum… flottement? Non, ce n'est pas celui-là…Oh! C'était le…non, celui-là ils l'apprennent en 5e année. Attendez, Vous êtes en 5e année, non? Oh et Lily Evans n'a pas été nommée préfète… je suis désolé chère enfant, Vous aviez toujours dit que vous vouliez être préfète-en-chef."  
Lily secoua la tête.  
"Professeur, nous sommes en 3e année, et on était sur le…oh Sirius de toutes manières il va s'en rappeler…" dit Lily ignorant les mouvements incessants de Sirius pour la faire taire "On était sur le sortilège de chatouillement"  
"Oh! C'est ça! Je me rappelle maintenant!" s'exclama Flitwick.  
"Quelle petite amie tu as!" grogna Sirius à l'intention de James.  
"Elle n'est PAS ma petite amie!" s'écria celui-ci  
"Ouais… bien sûr…" commenta Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
"C'est faux!" protesta James.  
"Ok" ajouta Sirius "Penses ce que tu veux..."  
"Mais c'est faux!" continua James.  
"James… j'ai besoin que tu m'aides sur le sortilège de chatouillement" cria Lily à travers la salle.  
Sirius et Remus ricanaient pendant que James allait bon gré mal gré vers Lily.  
~*~  
"Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ce soir?" demanda James aux 3 autres pendant le dîner.  
"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas? C'est toi qui a proposé ça je te signale."  
"Moi? Super, ça veut dire que je peux annul-" James s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider Remus, au contraire… c'était juste Lily lui avait demandé de l'aider à étudier le soir-même, très tard dans la nuit, sûrement jusqu'au milieu de la nuit… 'Ce n'est pas une raison!' se dit James 'les amis sont plus importants que les filles! Même si la fille, c'est  Lily Evans… qui est belle à tomber, avec ses grands yeux verts émeraude, et ses longs cheveux roux qui lui tombent dans le dos, et'… James s'arrêta dans un sourire extasié.  
"Oh, Remus. James recommence avec ce sourire." gémit Peter.  
"Le pathétique… celui qui donne l'impression qu'il va juste se pisser dessus?" demanda Sirius.  
"Merci pour les détails Sirius." dit Remus.  
"De rien."   
"Qu'est-ce qui lui donne cet air si… ahuri?" demanda Peter.   
"L'amour" répondit Remus.  
"L'amour? Tu veux dire que James aime se pisser dessus-"  
"Non bêta… il aime Lily." Lança Sirius.  
"Oh," Peter rougit "J'aurais dû le deviner."  
"L'amour ça craint…" expliqua Sirius. "Vraiment, les filles c'est bien pour sortir avec, évidemment c'est amusant… mais sinon, l'amour ça fout en l'air les amitiés."  
"Sirius, grandis." répondit James soudain débarrassé de ce fichu sourire "Les filles ne sont pas là juste pour sortir avec."  
"Evidemment que non, elles sont là aussi pour le se-"  
"Sirius!" cria Remus  
"j'allais dire pour le service et le ménage, vraiment, pour qui tu me prends?"  
"Pour toi." Répondirent brusquement les deux autres.   
"Bonne réponse" convint Sirius "Je suis moi, mais de temps en temps, je suis quelqu'un d'autre."  
"Ah oui et quand?" demanda James en haussant les sourcils.  
"Eh bien… quand…" Sirius s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant. "Quand je ne suis pas moi, je ne suis jamais moi."  
"Merci d'avoir éclairé la situation Sirius." répondit Remus.   
"En parlant de moi… dans 8 jours c'est mon anniversaire."  
"On sait Sirius." Dit Remus.  
"Oui, mais est-ce que tu sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire?"  
"Ca c'est facile, quelque chose d'illégal." Répondit Remus.  
"Eh bien oui… mais… disons…" commença Sirius.  
Remus se tourna vers James.  
"Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à la bibliothèque cette nuit?"   
James rougit.  
"Eh bien…" James ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était soit Lily, soit eux. Lily… elle était si jolie, si populaire. C'était surprenant qu'elle ai ne serait-ce que l'envie d'étudier avec lui. 'Oh, et imagine… Lily Evans, sortant avec moi.'  
James se secoua la tête, comme pour démêler les fils de son esprit torturé. Il regarda Remus. Mais Remus… il avait l'air si fatigué, complètement lessivé. Presque dépressif. Ses yeux bruns s'élargissaient, comme s'ils suppliaient James de dire, "Je viendrai ce soir."  
Le cœur de James était déchiré entre ces 2 solutions. Qui était plus important? Qui souffrirait le plus de son absence?  
James sourit.  
"Je viendrai ce soir."  
Remus lui rendit son sourire.  
"Merci James… Tu fais le bon choix."  
"Ouais, ouais. J'en suis sûr aussi." Intervint impatiemment Sirius "Maintenant nous devons tous être prêts à nous lever à minuit…"  
"D'accord, mais on fait quoi si Lily est là-bas…" répondit James.  
Sirius grogna.  
"Je croyais qu'on s'était débarrassé d'elle."  
"Non, elle va se rendre à la bibliothèque cette nuit…"  
"Et Rogue nous soupçonne toujours." ajouta Remus.  
"Oh mon dieu" maugréa Sirius "Nous avons de gros problèmes."  
Remus acquiesça.  
"Ca serait peut-être mieux les gars si vous ne deveniez pas animagi, ça serait moins risqué."   
"Je suis d'accord." Répondit Peter en hochant la tête.  
"Non!" s'écria James et il se tourna vers Remus. "tu es notre meilleur ami, nous ferons ce que nous pouvons pour rendre ça moins douloureux."  
"Et aucun obstacle ne résistera à ça!" ajouta Sirius "Je m'occupe de Rogue."  
"Comment vas-tu t'y prendre, Sirius?" demanda Remus en espérant que ce qu'allait répondre Sirius ne serait pas trop illégal.  
"Fais-moi confiance." Sirius brandit sa baguette "Je me débrouillerai pour que Rogue garde ses distances."  
"Oh, non tu ne vas pas faire ça." Intervint James.  
"Ca ne fera que le rendre plus curieux." prévint Remus.  
"Mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?"  
"Eh bien si tu considère les choses logiquement, pourquoi Rogue irait-il à la bibliothèque ?" précisa Remus.  
"Tu as raison." accorda James. "En plus, qui sommes-nous à dire que nous sommes des maraudeurs si nous ne prenons jamais aucun risque?"  
"Mais… s'il découvre…" commença Peter.  
"Chut." murmura James. "Serpentard en vue." James une jeune fille qui les dévisageait.  
"Elle nous a entendus?" s'inquiéta Sirius.  
"Ca m'étonnerait." répondit Remus.  
"Bon, cette Serpentard rend les choses encore un peu plus compliquées." Grommela James.  
"Elle n'a probablement rien entendu. De toutes façons vous savez qui c'est?" demanda Remus.  
"Aucune idée" répondit Sirius.  
"Pourquoi ça l'intéresserait qu'on devienne animagi?"  
"Tu as raison… enfin juste au cas où n'en parlons plus. Ce soir minuit." dit Remus.  
Les autres acquiescèrent, et se remirent à manger.

  
"Et n'oublie de… enfin ce truc qu'il faut qu'on fasse." Rappela James à Remus, lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher.  
"Pas de danger." dit Sirius d'une voix traînante, concentré sur une grille de mots croisés. "Aucun de nous n'oubliera."  
"C'est juste que je veux que tout se passe bien. Un sans faute."  
"Relax, James. Honnêtement tu commence à faire comme Peter." dit Sirius en s'étirant sur le divan.  
"Tu t'es occupé de Lily, James?" demanda Remus.  
"Oui et figure-toi que ce n'était pas si simple." Répondit James en fronçant les sourcils "Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller étudier ce soir…"  
"De la façon dont elle se comporte, on aurait vraiment l'impression qu'étudier c'est important."  
"Ca l'est, Sirius." rappela Remus.   
"Je croyais que vous alliez vous coucher." Demanda Sirius.  
"J'y vais… Réveillez-moi quand on part."  
James hocha la tête.  
"Bonne nuit, Rem. Si Peter est toujours debout rappelle-lui pour ce soir."  
"Evidemment." sourit Remus "Mais il serait très invraisemblable qu'il l'oublie, cette histoire le rend vraiment très nerveux, il a peur qu'on se fasse prendre."  
"On a nos retenues dans 4 jours…"  
"Tu fais le décompte?" demanda Sirius d'un air dégoûté.  
"Eh bien… oui…" James rougit en répondant  
"Bon… eh bien maintenant je vais me coucher" dit Remus en prenant ses livres sous le bras.  
"Bonne nuit." Dirent les deux amis à Remus pendant qu'il montait l'escalier en colimaçon.  
"Ca va être marrant!" s'exclama Sirius.  
"Sûrement, on devrait peut-être aller au lit…"  
"Mais je ne suis pas mort de fatigue! En tout cas pas encore."  
"Peut-être, mais il va falloir qu'on se relève à minuit, tu seras vraiment crevé."  
"Ok." grommela Sirius. "Juste une question avant d'aller dormir."  
"Quoi?"  
"Comment diable as-tu réussi à te débarrasser de  Lily, je veux dire, elle est têtue comme un âne."   
"Je lui ai dit que j'étais occupé ce soir, et qu'il était impossible que j'aille étudier… ce qui n'est pas faux. Et aussi… que si elle attendait jusqu'à demain pour aller réviser, je ne ferai pas que l'aider à travailler, je lui ferai une surprise."   
"C'est quoi la surprise?"  
"Surprise, Sirius, est-ce que ce mot signifie quelque chose pour toi."  
"Oh c'est bon… hey, plus que 8 jours avant mon anniversaire."  
"Je sais…"  
"Garde à l'esprit ces cadeaux… argent, filles, objets tranchants, de préférence des couteaux, une moto… Comme tu le sens."  
"Mm-M, bien sûr Sirius."   
~*~  
"Debout," murmura James aux oreilles de Peter. Remus était déjà levé, se tenant très calmement aux côtés de James.  
Peter se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.  
"Hein, quoi, James." Maugréa Peter "Tu m'as l'air très… réveillé."  
"Merci." Répondit James d'une voix sèche. "Maintenant lèves-toi on va à la bibliothèque."  
"Bibliothèque? pourq-" les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent. "Oh!" Il sauta de son lit dans un pyjama de cowboy bleu.  
"Joli pyjama Peter," commenta James.  
Peter vira au rouge.  
"C'est maman qui me l'a acheté, je suis obligé de le porter."  
"Bien sûr, Peter."  
Peter regarda autour.  
"Où est Sirius?"  
"Je sais pas… il n'était pas dans son lit."  
"Peut-être qu'il est allé boire." Observa Remus .  
"Espérons."  
Juste à ce moment, les 3 amis entendirent un bruit de porte, puis la lumière se fit dans la chambre.   
Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec une grimace malicieuse.  
Non seulement il grimaçait, mais il était habillé tout en noir: pantalon de cuir noir serré, tee-shirt noir, des gants et un masque toujours noirs, les seules partie visibles de son anatomie étaient son nez, sa bouche et ses yeux, d'ailleurs pour être précis, ceux-ci étaient couverts par des lunettes de soleil.  
"On ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'on braquait une banque." Dit Remus d'un ton amusé.  
"Oui, c'est quoi ce look de fugitif?" demanda James en haussant un sourcil.  
"Comme ça personne ne nous remarquera," répondit Sirius comme une évidence.   
"Sirius… A quoi crois-tu que sert la cape d'invisibilité?"  
"C'est juste au cas où on l'oublie quelque part!"  
"Ok, fais comme tu veux." S'exclama James.  
"c'était mon intention, vous êtes prêts?"   
Ils acquiescèrent et partirent le plus silencieusement possible sans réveiller Adam ou les autres. 

~*~  
"Peter! Oh! Regarde où tu poses tes foutus pieds!" s'écria Sirius en se frottant les orteils.  
"Désolé je ne peux pas les voir.".  
"Ouais peut-être, mais ça fait mal." Gémit Sirius avant de pousser Peter.  
"Agh!"   
"On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème" répondit Sirius "Maintenant je ne sens plus mon gros orteil… Il est sûrement devenu tout violet. Je déteste le violet."  
"Taisez-vous un peu tous les deux." Intervint James "Une fois dans la bibliothèque, vous pourrez faire autant de bruit que vous voudrez."  
"En fait, pour être honnête" observa Remus "Autant de bruit que tu veux pour Sirius c'est assez pour que tout le monde dans un rayon de 3000 km nous entendent."  
"Merci Remus." Répondit Sirius "Je ne savait pas que tu t'en préoccupais."  
"Il ne s'en préoccupe pas."  
"Bien sûr que si, dis-le lui Remus… ça te préoccupe…"  
Soudain il y eut un gros bruit, aussi fort que si un million d'assiettes étaient tombées, et s'étaient brisées.   
"C'était quoi?" demanda rapidement Remus.  
Peter scrutait nerveusement les alentours.  
"C'est un loup-garou." Gémit Peter.  
Remus le regarda, haussant les sourcils.  
"Ahem?" demanda-t-il amusé.  
"Oh, ouais. Tu es un loup-garou c'est vrai?" répondit Peter en rougissant.  
"c'était quoi ce bruit?" demanda James.  
"Peeves non?" proposa Peter d'une voix tremblante.  
"Ouais… c'était Peeves." Accorda Sirius.  
"Et même si ce n'était pas lui, personne ne peut nous voir, non?"  
"c'est vrai." Acquiesça James. "Aller on repart." 

"Comment ça s'appelait déjà Remus?" demanda Sirius prenant un livre poussiéreux de sur l'étagère.  
"N'ouvre pas ça!" s'écria Remus alors que Peter s'apprêtait à ouvrir un livre nommé "A propos des lapins."  
"Oh, vas-y." dit Peter. "ça parle de lapins. Qu'est-ce que je risque?"  
Remus regarda fixement Peter, et désigna l'arrière du livre, là où il y avait un post-it de Madame Pince qui disait: 

  
Méfiez-vous, vous qui observez la couverture de ce livre, j'espère que vous êtes un adulte, avec tout l'entraînement sorcier possible. N'OUVREZ SURTOUT PAS CE LIVRE! Sinon toutes les choses maudites sur cette terre vous rattraperont et vous tueront.   
Bonne journée! 

"Bien, dans ce cas..." dit Sirius "vas-y Peter, ouvre."  
Peter regarda Sirius, effrayé.  
"Ca compte si je l'ai touché? Je ne vais pas mourir! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir Ce n'est pas juste!"  
"Clames-toi, Peter." Murmura James "Et tais-toi, quelqu'un va finir par t'entendre."  
"Trouvons ce fichu livre, et fichons le camp." Ajouta Sirius.  
"Tout a fait… le titre c'est 'Animagi, Andrelina et comment tuer'. N'oubliez pas."  
"C'est sensé être épais, non?" demanda Sirius.  
"Plus épais que ton crâne en tout cas."  
"On ne peut pas enlever la cape d'invisibilité?" gémit Peter "J'ai chaud."  
"J'en sais trop rien…" hésita Remus.  
"Il n'y a personne, Remus." Intervint James.  
"C'est vrai,"ajouta  Sirius. "On peut l'enlever juste un moment."  
"D'accord," acquiesça Remus 

Ils ôtèrent la cape argentée et la déposèrent sur le sol.  
"Je peux respirer!" s'exclama Peter dans un souffle effréné.  
"Mais pas trop bruyamment," pointa James.  
"Oh, laisse ça, Qui va nous entendre?" protesta Sirius toujours en murmurant. Il savait que James avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de se faire prendre, mais ça ne ressemblait pas assez à Sirius de faire attention à ça.  
"Il y a beaucoup de gens susceptibles de nous entendre. . . Miss Teigne par exemple." dit Remus   
"Un point pour toi" admit Sirius   
"Il fait vraiment sombre. . ." se plaignit Peter.  
"D'abord c'est le froid, ensuite le noir? Ca t'amuse de te plaindre?" demanda Sirius.  
"J'aime pas quand il fait noir" lâcha Peter un peu honteux.  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à insulter Peter, mais il ne put prononcer un mot, car Remus lui mit rapidement la main devant la bouche.  
"Qu'echqueuh tufj ché?" essaya de dire Sirius, ses yeux bleus jetaient des flammes.  
"Shhh. . ." prévint Remus.  
"Chai ragna gnadi" laissa échapper Sirius.  
"Tu as dit quoi?" demanda James.  
Sirius leva les yeux au plafond et arracha la main de Remus de sa bouche.  
"J'ai dit que je n'avais rien à dire."  
"Chut." dit Remus.  
"Pourquoi?"  
"Eh bien, de toutes manières maintenant c'est trop tard. . . mais j'ai aperçu quelque chose."  
"Quoi? Remus, c'est impossible on ne voit même pas le bout de notre nez?" dit James.  
"Je dois être capable de voir dans le noir complet chaque mois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mes yeux s'habituent vite à la nuit. J'ai vraiment vu quelque chose."  
"D'humain?" demanda Peter en tremblant.  
"Je n'en sais rien. . ."  
"Personne n'est sensé venir après le couvre-feu. Ils ne savent pas que c'est contre le règlement de l'école?" demanda Sirius "Honnêtement je trouve qu'il y a des gens qui sont un peu oublieux des règles."  
James sourit, et murmura quelque chose qui sonnait étrangement faux.  
"Si quelqu'un nous écoutait, il sait. . . tout." Grommela Remus tirant nerveusement sur ses cheveux.  
"Ne fais pas ça," intervint James en écartant les mains de Remus de sa tête. "Tu vas devenir chauve."  
Remus s'assit sur le sol, entre les piles de livres, mit ses bras autour de ses genoux.  
"Si quelqu'un découvre tout. . . Je suis fichu." Cracha-t-il. Les 3 autres virent l'inquiétude dans le regard de Remus et se regardèrent, sans trouver les mots.  
"Tu es sûr que tu as vu quelqu'un?" demanda Sirius.  
"Je pense."  
"Eh bien. . . Nous savons que tu es un loup-garou et nous sommes tout de même tes amis, si c'est ça qui te tracasse." Dit Peter.  
"Mais la plupart des gens ne sont pas comme vous les gars. Je sais comment ils réagissent, ils ont peur de moi. Pourquoi croyiez-vous que je ne vous en parlais pas? Juste parce que je voulais avoir mes petits secrets? J'ai détesté vous mentir, mais je pensais que si vous saviez, vous ne seriez plus jamais mes amis, et vous auriez raison. Tout les gens que j'ai connus, dès qu'ils le découvraient, ils le disaient à tout le monde, devenaient ignobles avec moi, ou  même essayaient de me tuer. En fait, vous êtes les premiers à essayer de m'aider."  
"Evidemment qu'on veut t'aider." répondit Sirius en s'asseyant près de Remus. "On se fiche de ce que tu es, comme on te l'a déjà dit, ce qui compte c'est qui tu es."  
Remus sourit.  
"J'espère que c'est l'état d'esprit de tous les gens qui sont dans cette bibliothèque ce soir. . ."  
"S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est sûrement Peeves." Rappela James.  
Remus acquiesça et se leva en époussetant son pantalon.  
"Aller c'est parti, on est là pour trouver ce satané bouquin, non?"  
"C'est juste. . . toi, Peter, tu vérifies ces étagères-ci. . . Remus regarde par là, et James. . . dans le fond. N'oubliez pas: n'ouvrez les livres, sous aucun prétexte."  
Les 4 maraudeurs cherchaient donc chacun dans leur coin.  
"Vous avez fait une trouvaille?" demanda James 1/2h plus tard.  
"Non." répondit Sirius par dessus son épaule "Mais j'ai trouvé pas mal de livres de sorts. . . Je meurs d'envie de les ouvrir."  
"Surtout pas," intervint Remus "Contente-toi de chercher."  
"Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si j'arrivais à lire les titres, la plupart sont écrit en noir. . ." affirma Peter.  
"Sers-toi de ta baguette empoté." Répondit Sirius en regardant un livre rouge sang. "Mmm, 'Comment préparer la potion qui tuerait le plus sombre des mages en 50 secondes ou moins'"  
Remus roula les yeux.  
"Rappelez-moi de ne jamais accepter quelque chose à boire de la part de Sirius."  
"Comment vous écrivez animagi?" demanda Peter.  
"Pourquoi tu demandes ça."  
"Parce que. . . Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, mais c'est A-n-e-m-a-g-i, Andrelina, et comment tuer, ou a-n-I-m-a-g-i, Andrelina, comment tuer."  
Les trois autres se précipitèrent sur lui. Peter leur tendit un livre en velours noir, appelé Animagi, Andrelina, comment tuer. Et l'autre, bleu marine, avec une couverture de bois peint.  
"Celui de velours." Affirma Sirius "C'est la bonne écriture."  
"Attend avant de l'ouvrir, laisse moi l'inspecter. . ." décida James et il prit le livre des mains de Peter. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la douce couverture de velours, pour voir si quelque chose bougeait, s'il y avait quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur. Il entendit faiblement un cri puis des rires. . . mais il pensa que c'était dans son imagination. Il sentit le livre. Il haussa les épaules, l'odeur était normale, il le retourna pour regarder le dos. . . une note de Madame Pince? Non. . . tout était normal, sauf ce cri. . .  
"Ca a l'air bon, on a trouvé. . . Animagi, Andrelina, comment tuer. . . ouvrons-le. . ."  
"ATTENDS!" hurla Remus "Tu as dit Animagi, Andrelina, comment tuer?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
"En effet. . . pourquoi?"  
Remus pâlit  
"N'ouvre pas ce livre, James. Pose-le, pose-le maintenant. . . Et garde tes distances."  
"Garder ses distances par rapport à un livre." Dit Sirius moqueur, mais il vit l'air pour le moins étrange de son ami et fronça les sourcils.  
"Pou-pourquoi?" demanda James mais sans plus attendre, jeta le livre, et fit quelques pas en arrière.  
"Ce livre a été créer par des détraqueurs, à la seconde même où tu l'ouvres. . . ça te vole ton âme. Parfois, l'esprit qui est emprisonné à l'intérieur perd patience, et te prend ton âme avant que tu n'aie ouvert le livre."  
"Oh." dit James, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'évanouit.  
~*~  
  


"Est-ce que le livre l'a pris? Il a mangé son âme" demanda une voix nerveuse.  
"Il va bien. . ." affirma une autre voix. "Il va bien, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Oui. . ." répondit une voix douce "Mais on devrait le ramener dans son lit. . ."  
"Tout de suite?" demanda la 2e voix. "Mais. . . Remus, on n'a pas le livre."  
James ouvrit les yeux de lui-même, il vit 3 corps blottis les uns contre les autres à ses côtés, à qui ils appartenaient? Il ne pouvait pas encore le dire. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait un autre corps. . . mais peut-être était-ce sa vision défaillante.  
"Où suis-je?" demanda James.  
"Oh. . . Le livre a pris son âme!" dit la 1ère voix.  
"Peter?" demanda James " C'est toi?"  
Peter haleta.  
"Tu te rappelles de moi!"  
"'Evidement. . . Remus j'ai toujours mon âme?"   
Remus eut un sourire de soulagement.  
"Oui. . ."  
"Mon dieu, Remus, on a de la chance que tu t'intéresse aux cours de DCFM. . . sinon James serait" Sirius pâlit. "Mort." En prononçant ce mot il se jeta sur Remus pour l'étreindre. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et fit rapidement marche arrière.  
"Désolé" marmonna-t-il "Je suis fatigué."  
"J'aurais pu mourir?" demanda James.  
"Non."  
James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Remus avait failli commencer à lui expliquer ce qui serait arriver, qui est de loin pire que la mort, mais il décida de ne pas l'inquiéter plus.  
Remus chercha dans ses poches et tendit à James un morceau de chocolat.  
"Tiens. . . c'est bon pour toi."  
James regarda Remus.  
"T'as pas mis de poison dedans?"  
Remus grimaça un peu.  
"Honnêtement. . . juste parce qu'une fois. . ."  
James rit, et prit le chocolat.  
Sirius boudait.  
"Oh, vas-y. Juste parce que ce gars fait face à la mort pour la 1ère fois ne signifie pas qu'il aie droit à du chocolat. . . donne m'en un peu aussi." S'exclama Sirius assis à côté de James.  
James cassa un morceau, et le tendit à Sirius.  
Les yeux de Peter s'allumèrent, et il quémanda un morceau aussi.  
Bien tôt, ils eurent tous 4 un morceau, et s'étendirent sur le sol de la bibliothèque, mangeant en silence le chocolat.  
"Alors, le livre en bois était le nôtre?" demanda Sirius brisant le silence  
Remus secoua la tête.  
"Non, aucun des 2. . . c'étaient des pièges."  
"Donc on revient au point de départ?" demanda James.  
"Oui. . . mais toi, tu as besoin de repos." Déclara Remus "Tu viens de faire face aux détraqueurs. . . et ça peut être fatiguant."  
"Oh, je ne leur ai pas fait face. . ." protesta James.  
"Tu as touché le livre, non?"   
" Peter aussi. . ."  
"Et lui aussi il a besoin de dormir. . . allez, c'est dangereux d'errer seuls dans la réserve. . . on pourrait peut-être essayer d'avoir un mot, on demanderait de l'aide à Madame Pince."  
Sirius rit.  
"Comme si les profs allaient nous faire un mot pour nous autoriser à aller dans la réserve."  
"On trouvera un moyen, j'en suis sûr. . . maintenant on y va, prenez la cape et. . ."  
James avait les yeux exorbités.  
"La cape? Mince, Remus. . . où est-elle?"  
"Tu ne sais pas où elle est?" finit par demander Peter.  
"Non. . ." grogna James.  
"On va la trouver. . ." promit Sirius.  
"On a interet. . ."  
"On l'a laissé près du livre des lapins. . ." se souvint Remus.  
"Oh, oui!" s'écria Peter "C'était ici!" Il désigna l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Ils s'y rendirent, et virent le livre sur les lapins par terre. . . mais pas de cape.  
"Non!" gémit James. "Ca ne PEUT pas être vrai. . ."  
"Cette chose que j'ai aperçu a dû la prendre."

"Calmes-toi James…" fit Sirius  
"Les gars… vous ne comprenez pas. . . si mon père apprend que j'ai perdu l'héritage des Potter. . ." laissa échapper James avec un gémissement.  
Sirius grimaça.  
"C'est celle de ton père? Oh, il va te tuer! Rappelle-toi la fois où tu as pris son stylo. . ."  
"C'était toi, Sirius." répondit Remus.  
"Oh oui, c'est vrai."  
"Remus. . . vas voir par là-bas, tu veux bien. . ." demanda James en montrant l'escalier menant à un couloir très sombre, avec de nombreuses tables et des images d'anciens savants.  
"On n'a même pas été par là." dit Remus.  
"Peeves l'a peut-être prise et laissé quelque part. . . vérifie juste. Sirius, vas voir dans le coin où je cherchais les livres. . . et Peter, regarde par ici, pendant que je vais voir derrière les étagères. . ."  
Remus s'approcha dans le corridor. Il détestait cette partie de la bibliothèque, cela semblait toujours plus froid qu'ailleurs, et le fait que la lumière ne semblait jamais atteindre le corridor n'était pas fait pour rassurer. Seuls les serpentards s'aventuraient par là, c'était presque devenu leur territoire. De nombreuses personnes affirmaient que l'entrée de la chambre des secrets se trouvait à cet endroit. Remus essaya de l'oublier, c'était juste que les serpentards tenaient beaucoup à garder leur territoire. . . mais Sirius et James avaient toujours aimé les titiller en grimpant l'escalier..  
Remus scruta le corridor, mais il ne vit aucune trace de la cape. Il avança un peu, mais il y avait tellement de tables, qu'il ne put avancer plus et dut rebrousser chemin. Il se demanda comment les serpentards, qui pour la plupart étaient plus gros que lui, arrivaient à se déplacer dans cet endroit, il essayait de passer par un petit trou quand. . .  
"Put***!"Cria une voix, inconnue à Remus. C'était trop aigu pour Sirius, trop assuré pour Peter. . . non ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.  
"Qui est là?" demanda Remus en faisant volte face.  
"Tu ne le devineras jamais, non?" dit la voix.  
"Les gars!" cria Remus.  
"Oh, c'est ça. . . appelle tes amis."  
"Je leur dis tout." Répondit Remus d'un ton mordant.  
"Même à propos de cette s****** qui a volé ta cape? ."  
Les yeux de Remus étaient ronds comme des billes.  
"Ce n'est pas ma cape. . ."  
Il y eu un bang et Sirius arriva en courant se tenant le pied de douleur.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Remus. . ." s'écria-t-il Sirius en se massant le pied.  
"Il y a quelqu'un ici. . ."   
"Qui?" demanda Sirius.  
"Parce que tu crois que je le sais?"   
"Je suis là" dit la voix.  
"Félicitations." Répondit Sirius d'une voix cassée.  
"J'ai la cape. Vous la voulez?"  
"Oh, non. On est très heureux sans. . . Mais évidemment! Donnes-la moi!"  
James apparut.  
"Je suis là, Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"  
"On est pas tous seuls, et elle garde notre cape en otage."  
"Avec une rançon. . ." répliqua la voix.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda James suspicieux.  
"Aider."  
"Aider avec quoi?" siffla Sirius.  
"T-" la voix fut interrompue par Peter.  
"Les gars. . . je suis obligé de venir? Cette endroit me donne la chair de poule. . ." appela Peter du bas des marches.  
"Non. . . reste où tu es."  Déclara Remus.  
"Continue," dit James.  
"Je veux vous aider. . . pour la potion."  
Les trois amis devinrent livides.  
"Tu. . . tu es au courant?" demanda James.  
"j'étais ici toute le nuit. Vous m'avez entendu tomber, et Lupin m'a vu."  
"Alors. . . Tu sais pour moi?" chuchota Remus.  
"Oui," la voix s'adoucit "Mais je n'en parlerai à personne. Je vous ai dit, je veux vous aider."  
"Pourquoi?" demanda Sirius.  
"Je suis peut-être chez Serpentard, mais j'ai un cœur."  
Sirius fixa le vide d'un air froid.  
"Oui, bien sûr on va croire ça."  
"Ok, alors je n'ai pas de cœur. Mais mon père était un loup-garou et il a été tué à cause de ça. Je me sens étrangement liée aux loup-garous. "  
"Comment pouvons être sûrs qu'on peut te faire confiance?" demanda James.  
"On ne sait même pas qui tu es. . ." ajouta Remus.  
"Vous voulez que j'ôte la cape?"  
"Ca serait sympa." Affirma Sirius.  
"D'accord, me voilà."  
La cape glissa sur le sol. James l'attrapa promptement, et regarda autour, tentant d'apercevoir le corps à qui appartenait la voix.  
"Je suis là." La voix venait de plus haut.  
Les trois levèrent la tête pour voir une jeune fille de 13ans environ se balançant en haut d'une étagère.  
C'était la Serpentard qu'ils avaient aperçu dans la journée les espionnant. Elle avait les cheveux roux, et ses yeux brillaient dans différentes teintes de gris. Elle était extrêmement mince, et portait une petite robe noire, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait à un rendez-vous. Ses lèvres rouges sang se tordaient dans un sourire un peu diabolique.  
"Salut." Elle fit un signe de la main, faisant tinter ses bracelets.  
"Nos salutations." dit Remus assez sèchement.  
"Oh, Pourquoi me détestes-tu?" demanda-t-elle.  
"Réfléchis. . . parce que tu as volé ma cape." Grommela James.  
"Réflechis, je te l'ai rendue. . . et d'ailleurs quels sont vos noms?" demanda-t-elle "Vous deux je vous ai déjà vus sur le terrain de quidditch, et toi tu commentes, non? Mais je n'ai pas retenu vos noms."  
"Et on a jamais retenu le tien." Répliqua Remus    
"Je suis Kat. Juste Kat, rien d'autre."  
"Kat. . . C'est un drôle de nom." Observa Sirius.  
"Ah oui? Et c'est quoi le tien?" siffla Kat.  
"Le mien est normal. . . c'est Sirius Black."  
"C'est toi Sirius Black? Oh mon dieu, toutes les filles de mon dortoir sont folles de toi. . . Sirius. . ." Kat secoua la tête "Et tu affirmes que c'est moi qui ai un nom bizarre. Alors, qui sont tes amis. . ."  
"James." Répondit James "James Potter."  
Kat sourit.  
"James Potter. Oh tu ne croiras jamais ce que les Serpe,ntards racontent sur toi. . . c'est vrai que tu étais une fille avant?"  
Sirius pouffa de rire, alors que James devenait tout rouge.  
"Non, et toi?" fit James.  
"Je suis une fille, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué." déclara Kat d'un ton aigre. 

"Non, on n'avait pas remarqué." Dit Remus. "Moi c'est Remus Lupin. . . je t'ai déjà vue quelque part Kat, quel est ton nom de famille?"  
"Je vous ai dit. . . c'est Kat, juste Kat."  
"Ca ne peut pas être juste Kat. . ." déclara James.  
"Si ça se peut." répliqua Kat "Et ça l'est."  
"Ok, Kat. Ecoute, maintenant on doit y aller. . . James ne se sent pas très bien. . ." dit Remus.  
"Ah bon? Oh. . . oui c'est vrai. . . maintenant que tu le dis je suis un peu barbouillé. . ." dit James d'une voix traînante.  
"Alors, on va y aller. . ."  
"Sans le livre?" demanda Kat avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux.  
"Quel livre?" demanda Sirius brusquement.  
Kat tendit la main, et attrapa un très très gros livre en cuir, appelé Animagi, Andrelina, et comment tuer.  
"Où tu l'as eu?" demanda doucement Remus.  
"Dans l'étagère des retours. . . Gevine l'avait emprunté. . ." Kat regarda dans le livre "et l'a ramené il y a 4 jours" finit-elle  
Sirius se frappa la tête sur la table la plus proche.  
"L'étagère des retours. . . C'est à se demander si on sait se servir de notre cerveau. . ."  
Kat ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Sirius la devança. . .  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose qui vienne d'un serpentard."  
"Tu n'en as pas besoin, mais tu vas l'avoir: tu ne sais vraiment pas te servir de ton cerveau."  
"Oh, je l'ai pas vue venir celle-là." Dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.  
"Evidemment que tu l'as pas vue. . . rappelles-toi tu n'utilise pas ton cerveau!"   
"Là il faut avouer que tu as raison." Soupira James.  
"Voici le livre. . ." dit Kat en le leur lançant. "prennez-le. . ."  
Remus regarda Kat.  
"Pourquoi tu nous le donnes?"  
"Je vous l'ai dit, je veux vous aider."  
Remus ne bougea pas et regarda ses amis.  
"On lui fait confiance?" murmura James à Remus et Sirius.  
Sirius haussa les épaules, et Remus ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Cette fille lui semblait vraiment familière, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Mais où? Kat. . . Kat. . . même ce prénom lui était familier. Puis ça lui apparut comme une évidence.  
"Kitty-Kat Talak?" murmura Remus "Talak." Dit-il plus fort. "C'est ton nom de famille. . . Kitty-Kat tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais une sorcière."  
Kat haussa les épaules.  
"Tu avais besoin que je te le précise? Enfin, mon père était un loup-garou, Tu croyais que j'étais quoi, une moldue?" demanda Kat en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Remus se tourna vers ses amis.  
"On peut lui faire confiance. J'ai fait la connaissance de Kat quand j'ai été mordu. Son père a été tué cette nuit-là. Kat et moi nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital, pendant que les médecins tentaient de sauver son père. Elle pleurait et moi aussi. On se regardait bizarrement se moquant un peu de l'autre, puis on s'est mutuellement réconfortés. On s'est tout dit. J'avais si peur de ne jamais avoir d'amis, et Kat m'a dit. . ."  
"Je serai toujours ton amie. . . Je serai toujours là pour toi." termina Kat.  
"C'est toi." Dit Remus , à court de mots.  
Kat hocha la tête.  
"Oui c'est moi. Alors je peux vous aider ou non?"  
Remus regarda ses amis.  
"On peut lui faire confiance, je vous le promet."  
Sirius regardait Remus d'un air étrange.  
"Elle peut sûrement aider, je suppose. Mais tu veux devenir Animagi aussi?"   
"Seulement si vous êtes d'accord." Affirma Kat.  
"C'est une bonne réponse" sourit James "On est d'accord. Tous les amis de Remus sont nos amis."  
"Génial." Kat applaudit "D'accord, on se retrouve dans 3 nuits? Dans les toilettes des filles?"  
"Euh, les toilettes des filles?" déglutit Remus.  
"Ceux qui sont hors-service. . ." précisa Kat.  
"Ok, on y sera." Répondit James.  
"Vous avez fini les gars?" demanda une voix en bas de l'escalier.  
"Oui, Peter, on descend." Répondit Sirius.  
"Qui est ce Peter au fait?" demanda Kat.  
"Notre meilleur ami." Dit simplement James.  
Kat secoua la tête.  
"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne lui fais pas confiance."  
"Il ne te fera pas confiance non plus." Assura Remus "Aller on s'en va."  
Les 4 retrouvèrent Peter en bas des marches.  
Peter regarda Kat étonné, et finit par demander. . .  
"Qui est-ce?"  
Remus sourit, et expliqua tout à propos de Kat, la nouvelle maraudeuse.  
  
_NDLA: ça devenait un peu long. . . wow. Okay alors, vous aimez Kat? Juste pour vous prévenir, Kat ne finira pas avec Sirius, et si vous dites qu'elle devrait. . . Je serai furieuse!!! Review, ce chapitre est mon préféré de loin. . . Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le début du chapitre 6.___

NDLT: whaouh ça a été bien plus long que je ne le pensais! Ce chapitre a été extrêmement long à traduire, pas que c'était difficile, mais 17 pages… my god ça prend du tps! Et les chapitres suivants font la même taille voire plus… donc c pas la peine de réclamer, ça sera pour qd j'aurai le temps! En + la fic n'est pas terminée (l'auteur voudrait aller jusqu'à la mort de James… oui moi non plus j'aime pas ça je veux pas qu'il meurt mon Jamesie….) ça en est au chapitre 7 mais à mon avis le 8 ne paraîtra pas avt un bout de temps, je v envoyer un mail à l'auteur mais c pas gagné. Enfin vous pouvez reviewer quand même ;-p


	6. Annonce

**Annonce :** Au risque de me faire lyncher, je vous informe que je ne vais probablement pas continuer de traduire cette fic. En effet c'est très long et je préfère me consacrer à mes propres fics en cours.

Donc pour tous ceux qui veulent la lire, vous pouvez avoir les deux chapitres restants en anglais sur ce même site. L'auteur s'appelle Padfootluva, le titre de cette histoire est « Mauraudeurs, original title isn't it ? » ou un truc très ressembblent. Je mettrais bien le lien direct mais ff.net a du mal avec ça ces derniers temps…

Encore désolée !

Lucile                                                


End file.
